The Leader and The Cheerleader
by CamillaShepard
Summary: This is a school mass effect fanfic, totally AU. - You will see many tries paring Shepard with Miranda, or with Liara, or with Tali, or with Ashley. Now who she will really be with? That's a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an AU fanfic. In here our fellow friends are teenagers that go to one of the Citadel's academy. I was seriously debating about being a all current time thing (2014), and everybody be human, then I was thinking about just let things how they are and the only thing that changes is the universe. I will just keep the aliens, and not do the all current and humans thing. Of course this is all before the reapers and the damn wars, everybody a teen in the same academy, which never happen in the mass effect, but why the hell not have fun in fanfics? **

**Ok, so our Shepard's name is Jane, easy to keep track like this. But instead of the red hair and all like it's in the cover, in here she's pale, blue eyes, and blonde, like a damn angel, but don't let appearances fool you. She's already twenty (you will know why), but she always says she is 16 and is on the suppose 11****th**** grade like everybody else in this fanfic. – Also you will find her personality a bit odd, she's a strange, interesting person, you will see how she actually is. **

**You will see like all characters here, I might miss a few though. **

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: New chick<span>

**Academy – Math class**

"Alright, this is the last time I'm doing this. Is this Mr. Udina's math class?" A womanly voice broke the silence from the classroom.

Everybody stopped looking down at their books, as their heads headed towards the door, taking a small glance at some pale skinned girl, with blonde long hair, hell maybe too long, it almost reached her bottom.

"Yes, it is." Udina spoke, with his hands behind him as he looked at the girl that still remained outside and only her head peeking in. "You are late, Shepard."

Shepard frowned while looking at him, as she took a glance at her watch on her wrist, seeing the time. Oh right, she was thirty minutes late, that was very late, but god damn this academy is just too big. But wait a minute... "How do you know my name?"

"You are the only one who still hadn't showed up over two months." Udina frowned back at the girl, as he remained the powerful stand. "Plus I was told a lot about you, they were not wrong when they said you had some angelic appearance." He was clearly talking about how pale she looked, blue eyes, and blonde hair, like a perfect innocent angel girl.

"Ah-huh, pedo alert..." Shepard said with a bit singing tone.

Everybody tried to hold a chuckle, but not Jack and Aria who sat in the back of the classroom. "Ha! I always knew he had a fucking fetish!" Jack said a bit loud while laughing. Aria simple laughed and punched Jack's arm slightly, like approving her words.

"Enough! Jennifer, three days in detention. Aria, you too!" Udina shouted at the teens on the back.

"Ugh, it's JACK, shithead. I will call you Anderson and see if you like." Jack barked at him, knowing pretty well the tension between Udina and Anderson.

"I have nothing to do with this fucking shit. I was just freaking laughing." Aria said angrily as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Ignore them, Shepard. - Just come inside and stop standing outside." Udina was angrier than before, the man was always cranky but Jack could get him more.

Shepard shrugged as she stepped inside, finally revealing her full self. She was a tall girl, if you thought Jack and Aria were the taller girls in this academy you were wrong, Shepard beat them just by an inch or two. Even if she had that all angelic appearance, she was smoking hot, full lips, perfect cheek bones, straight long blonde hair, pale skin, blue unique eyes, she already looked like a woman, so everybody was getting curious about her real age, plus her voice didn't sounded like a teen either. Also Shepard was not wearing the normal girl uniform from this academy, girls often wear dark blue skirts that stayed right above her knees, with a white shirt, and then a blue dark tie around their necks, they also had the jacket, with the symbol of the academy on the left side, but Shepard was wearing the male uniform, which was dark blue pants, black shoes, a white shirt, that should be tugged inside her pants, but it was not, with the sleeves all rolled up over the already rolled up sleeves from her jacket, and then the tie that should stay properly right around her neck, was way too loosen up, almost falling, while she had the first buttons of her shirt, unbuttoned. Clearly violating the dressing code.

Kelly looked at her side, seeing Miranda sitting beside her, both shared table, two students could stay at the same table. "HOT" Kelly mouthed at Miranda, as she pointed at Shepard without anybody seeing. Miranda simple rolled her eyes, tilting her head back down to the book.

"Shepard, that's not your uniform." Udina started.

"So? Jack and Aria are just like me. There's no problem with it." Shepard spoke, clearly remembering their names from Udina's lecture, and she watched the girls while he was trying to get them quiet. They seemed interesting girls.

"It's against the dressing code. We just simple lost our hope in Jack and Aria." Udina stated. "But you are new, so we can give you more chances."

"Ah-huh, sorry to disappoint you. I'm not going to wear another uniform. This is a damn academy not a beauty contest, I don't see why I have to wear skirts, and now that I know where this school intentions stand, I absolutely won't wear them." Shepard frowned, folding her arms in front of her chest. She was already acting rebel, and Jack was grinning along with Aria as they watched the new girl.

Udina took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a second. He had to remain calm, teachers were already complaining about how rude he can be, so he had to remain calm, remain calm, and remain calm. "Alright, introduce yourself to your new classmates."

Shepard smirked like she won the battle, before lower her arms and look back at the class, with her charming smile. "I'm Shepard, 16 years old, and I like...sports, music, I like almost anything really, I'm not a snob." Shepard said with a shrug.

"Just Shepard?" Udina perked up his eyebrow.

"No, of course not silly. I have my first name as well, but I want people to know me as Shepard." She barked at him, again.

Udina was clearly controlling his rage, he had reasons to, especially if the student pissing him off was this Shepard girl. "Alright you will sit..."

"Can I sit besides Jack?" Shepard asked, clearly the only free spot was on Jack's table.

"No. Absolutely not." There was a reason why Jack remained alone, he had to know who the right person to sit beside her was, somebody she couldn't control or hurt. "Miranda, may you please sit besides Jack, so Shepard can take your seat besides Kelly?"

Miranda quickly looked up, almost feeling like throwing a book at Udina's face. "Why?"

"Because you are the only one Jack cannot manipulate or hurt. Plus Kelly is a good tutor so perhaps she would be a good company for Shepard." Udina frowned at the raven haired girl, hoping she wouldn't take this too far either.

"Fine." She huffed out, and picked up her things as she walked to the back of the classroom, and sat besides Jack.

"Watch me try." Jack mumbled, clearly talking about how Udina said that Jack couldn't manipulate or hurt her.

Shepard simple shrugged it off, as she walked up to the table where Miranda left. She dropped the bag over it, and sat down on the chair. Kelly was totally fangirling right now, she felt like her heart was melting to have Shepard sit beside her. Of course she felt bad for her friend, but god damn, she prefers Shepard by her side.

"Ok, open your books at page 40, let's finish this exercises, so we can continue." Udina told the class as he turned around to get his own book.

"Shit." Shepard cursed under her breath, as she looked through her bag, and the only thing she found was a simple notebook, and a pen. Ugh, she hated school, so of course she was reckless about it.

"You forgot your book?" Kelly mumbled as she turned her head to face Shepard, with a small smile.

"Ugh, yeah. Must have left it on the table or something." Shepard placed her notebook over the table and held her pen.

"I can share." Kelly's smile turned into a shy one, when she pushed the book to the middle of the table, so Shepard could look at it as well.

"Thanks, you are a nice chick, ah..." She tried to remember the girl's name.

"Kelly." She kept the shy smile.

"Oh, gonna be my tutor?" Shepard wiggled her eyebrow, flashing a charming smile.

"G-Guess so." Kelly bit down on her lower lip, getting more nervous and shy.

"Good. I was hoping to get an ugly lame person, but I got lucky and they gave me a good looking one." Shepard kept her teasing t one.

Kelly simple blushed.

Miranda stayed behind, watching everything, especially how Shepard was already getting too close to Kelly. Cursing in her head, she gripped tightly onto her pencil and began to solve the math problems. Trying to push away those stupid thoughts, she didn't knew this chick, but she already had a feeling she wouldn't like her, plus she was a rebel, just like Jack and Aria, another reason to dislike her. Miranda wasn't the sweetest person out there, but rebels people like Jack and Aria annoyed her, way too much, and if this Shepard was like that, this was going to be a hell of year.

"Hey, cheerleader. Got your eye on the new girl?" Jack teased Miranda.

Yup, this was going to be a long school year.

* * *

><p>The math class finally ended, and Shepard was already groaning out in relief through the hallways. "GOD FINALLY IT ENDED."<p>

"I guess so." Kelly said quietly with a kind smile on her face.

"Ugh, seriously, what kind of teacher starts doing hard tasks on the very first day of school?" Shepard huffed out annoyed as she held her bag over her shoulder.

"Actually we are already in November, you simple arrived later." Kelly hoped she didn't offended Shepard.

"Still first day of school for me." Shepard shrugged, reaching the lockers.

"You have the point." Kelly giggle.

"220...221...222...ah 223" Shepard was trying to find hers, and sadly for her, she stayed with the bottom locker and not with the upper one. Sighing out, she open the locket, and threw her bag inside it, before locking it again.

"You won't bring your stuff?" Kelly asked.

"Nope, we have PE next, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't need it. – But I do need something else, from you." Shepard grinned.

Kelly gulped, feeling shy again. "W-What is it?"

"Do you have any extra pair of clothes? I forgot mine at home." Shepard knew by now, Kelly could tell she forgot things easily.

Kelly couldn't help but to chuckle. "I'm sorry. You seem to forget lots of things."

Shepard chuckled as well. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"I do not have an extra pair of clothes, but I know somebody who likes to bring more than one pair."

"Hum, that's odd." Shepard asked Kelly if she had one, but now if she thought about it, it was indeed weird.

"Yeah, well she likes to be safe than sorry. Or perhaps she thinks her sister will simple forget." Kelly shrugged.

"I see, who is it?"

Before Kelly could answer, Miranda stepped in, clearing her throat. "Excuse me, but that's my locker."

"Huh? The 223?" Shepard frowned slightly, looking at Miranda. Oh she was that girl that Udina forced to change chairs with. Damn, aint she a perfection.

"No, the 222." Miranda said a bit coldly, as she approached her locker, forcing Shepard to simple back off.

"I see, we are going to be lockermates then?" Shepard asked with a chuckle.

"I already got enough of you as classmate, do not push it." Miranda spoke harshly as she put her books in the locker.

"Fine, fine. Chill girl. I know when a chick wants to be on top, so I won't take that from you." Shepard teased, as she raised her hands like she was surrendering. She said that, because Miranda's locker was right above her, so she was simple being sassy with words.

Kelly couldn't help but to blush at this scene. "Miri?"

Miranda was about to say something else to Shepard if she didn't heard Kelly's voice."What?"

"Will you borrow me one pair of clothes for PE? I forgot mine." Kelly said a bit quietly. If she said it was for Shepard, the girl would snap, so it was better keep it this way.

"Alright. Here." Miranda quickly helped out Kelly, she reached out and removed a pair of tight dark blue shorts, then a white shirt with the academy symbol on it. "You can give them back whenever you want."

"Thanks, Miranda. You are the best." Kelly said with happy smile.

"Yeah, at least somebody deserves it." Miranda said, as she looked at Shepard from the corner of her eye.

"Hey look at you, being friendly." Shepard teased her again, like she already knew the girl.

"Shut up." Miranda told her, as she got the other pair of clothes for her and left, without saying anything else.

"Well, that was a good catch." Shepard kept her charming grin.

"Don't try to tease Miranda, Shepard. She has a short temper." Kelly warned the new girl carefully. "But anyway, got you the clothes. But you should wear mine instead, she will snap if she sees you are wearing hers."

"Nah, I will wear hers. The clothes are all the freaking same, right? She won't notice. " Shepard said taking Miradan's clothes slowly on her hands.

"I hope you are right, Shepard."

* * *

><p>Kelly and Shepard were already outside on the PE camps. They were on the basketball one, and when Shepard noticed that was going to be the sport they were doing, she couldn't help but feel more excited than usual.<p>

"Ok, teams up." Anderson spoke as he clapped his hands together. "Shepard."

"Sir?" Shepard quickly got herself focused, and pretty much in a military stand, just not with her hand against her forehead.

"You are going to be the leader of the first team."

"Alright, sir." Shepard nodded. Everybody was amazed how she acted like this towards Anderson, she spent the entire class headbutting Udina, and they were amazed she held this respect for Anderson.

"Miranda, you will be the leader of the second one."

Miranda smirked, feeling like this was her chance to remove that freaking smirk of Shepard's face. "Sure."

"I will let you guys pick the teams."

Shepard nodded, not really knowing who to pick, she simple said the name of the only person she knew. "Kelly."

It was Miranda's turn. "Jacob."

"Ah-hum...Jack." Shepard said looking at the tattooed girl.

"Huff...Aria." Miranda felt like spitting out her name. She did not get along with the asari girl, but believe it or not, they were both in the cheerleader's thing.

"You..." Shepard pointed at James.

"Garrus."

"You." Shepard pointed at Kaidan.

"Cortez."

Now there was only left, Liara and Tali, which both looked nervous. (I decided here Quarians do not wear the suit. Because Tali is freaking beautiful without it.)

"Hum..." Shepard placed her palms on her hips, as she watched the both girls, like she was admiring a piece of art, she was about to buy. "You." She then pointed at the asari girl, Liara.

"Ugh, Tali. Better catch the ball this time." Miranda snapped a bit, as she watched Tali frowning at her.

"Ok, time to start." Anderson spoke, as everybody got on their position, and then waited for the leaders to show up, when they were here, he threw the ball up while whistling.

Shepard jumped at the same time as Miranda, but the dark haired girl was quicker and quickly took the ball with her. Then she ran to the other side of the camp, not really bothering to pass the ball to anyone, and before anybody could count ten seconds, Miranda had marked a point.

"Shepard, come on!" Jack shouted at Shepard. "Get a grip of that cheerleader. "

"How the hell was I supposed to know she was good at it? She looks all feminine and stuff, she's not supposed to be good at sports." Shepard huffed out at Jack, as she tied her long hair into a pony tail, even though it was not enough to keep it out of the way. It was just too long.

"Do not underestimate me, Shepard. I'm more skilled than you think." Miranda told her, this time being the one with the smirk.

"Yeah, the game still didn't finished, so don't get all cocky now." Shepard told her. "But if you do win, I will give you a reward." Shepard winked at her, before go pick up the ball, and continue the game.

Miranda felt herself stuck on her spot when Shepard winked at her. _Did_ _she_ _just?_ _Why_ _in_ _hell..._ Miranda thought before mentally scolding herself and focus on the game.

* * *

><p><strong>I like some school mass effect fanfic. Don't judge me xD – This will just be like some high school drama, perhaps a bit related with K-dramas, I have been watching those things a lot now. – So yeah, this with Miranda and Shepard is totally going to happen, but when, I'm not so sure. – However I'm not sure if she will be Shepard's pairing, I'm still debating between the other choices, Ashley, Liara, and Tali. (Not Kelly, because I need a heart-breaking person in here, or a friend with benefits, who knows)<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Stick around! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter the class was playing a basketball game, let's see how the game is so far.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The t-shirt<span>

**Basketball Court**

"Ori, watch out!" Miranda shouted as she watched the basketball ball flying towards her sister's direction. She was having PE right besides them, instead of basketball, it was running, and the young girl was just resting a bit before the teacher yelled at them to start running again.

Shepard quickly showed up out of nowhere, jumping, and quickly stretching out for the ball. When the ball was safe on her hand, her body went back down, thanks to gravity, and she slightly hit her hip against Oriana, but she quickly stretched out her free arm wrapped it around the girl's waist, holding her up and closer, so she wouldn't fall with Shepard's bump. So basically she had to save her from the ball and her own bump.

Oriana yelped slightly as she looked up to see who grabbed her. For her surprise was a new girl, she already knew her sister's class, so she was curious about this new girl. Pale skin, blue beautiful eyes and long blonde hair. "Ah hum.." Oriana felt speechless as she blushed slightly while looking up at the girl. They were way too different in height. Shepard was 5'10'', Oriana 5'2''.

"Are you okay?" Shepard asked as she showed a charming small smile, before slowly let go off the younger girl and step back.

"Ori!" Miranda shouted again, this time running towards her sister. Nobody got hurt, but Miranda didn't wanted Shepard around her little sister. "Are you okay?"

"I-I...I'm fine, perfectly fine." Oriana mumbled as she kept her small blush and looked up at Shepard.

"Good. Take care." Shepard kept the charming smile before walk away from them and toss the ball towards Jack.

"Who is your new friend, Miri?" Oriana asked still with her eyes locked on Shepard.

"Huh? Oh no, Ori, keep yourself away from that girl. She's trouble."

"I wouldn't mind getting myself in trouble for somebody like her..." Oriana mumbled.

"Oriana, please! You are 14, she says she's 16, but that's probably a big lie." Miranda placed her palms on her hips, huffing out.

"Yeah, she does looks older, and sounds.."

"Ugh, enough, Ori. Don't look at that girl again, nor talk to her, ignore her if she ever talks to you. She brings too much trouble, something you don't need. Now go back finish your class." Miranda pushed her sister slightly, making her go away to finish the class.

"Huff fine, ruining the fun as always." Oriana pouted before start running again.

"Hey, cheerleader you better get your beautiful ass back here." Aria shouted.

"I'm coming."

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes the game finally finished, and Shepard's team won.<p>

"Haha! We won! Going to buy you a drink later, Shepard." Jack said loud as she jumped onto Shepard's back.

Shepard almost fell forward, if she didn't had enough strength on her knees to hold herself up. "Yeah, thanks Jack."

"Yup, you better take it. I don't buy people drinks, but you made that cheerleader shut up and that's good enough for me." Jack said while rubbing Shepard's head, leaving her hair all messy. "See ya later." She jumped off her back and went to change clothes.

Shepard huffed out, trying to fix her hair, as she finally took a glance of Miranda. "Hey, I won. Where's my reward?" She spoke with a silly smirk.

Miranda looked at Shepard with a frown, she was getting already tired of this girl, and her temper was way too short for take this behaviour from the new chick. Miranda rushed her way furiously towards Shepard, and quickly grabbed her arm. "Listen to me, you-" Now that she was close enough, she could feel something...well smell something, this was her own perfume..How come Shepard had the same perfume as hers? It was not a cheap one, and Shepard didn't seem to be a girl who uses perfume. Then it hit her, Kelly asking for clothing...This was her own clothes! "Why do you have my clothes?!" Miranda shouted.

Shepard gulped quickly stepping away from Miranda. "I-I..dont know what you are talking about." For some odd reason, Miranda was scaring Shepard, or freaking her out.

"That's my goddamn clothes. Give it back!" Miranda growled as she stretched out her hand, trying to grab Shepard but the only thing she could grab was her jacket. Yes, Shepard was the only one wearing the jacket from the PE uniform, everybody was only with the t-shirt and shorts, since it was hot, so Shepard was the only one with the jacket, unzipped, but still covering her arms.

"It's not yours!" Shepard said while she quickly moved herself away from Miranda, but sadly for her the dark haired girl was holding her jacket, and if she wanted to run away, she had to remove herself from it, and that's what she did. Leaving everybody speechless when they took a look at her upper arm, or at least those that were close enough to see it. They were about to stop a cat fight, or just have a better look at them.

"You-.." Miranda was about to yell at her again but then she took a look at Shepard's arms. Her both upper arms had a nasty scar right above her elbows. It looked like someone ripped her arms, and stitched up. Then right above the scar was tattoos, on her left arm it looked like something tribal, and on the right one was like a dragon with its mouth open, and inside the mouth it had written "I will kill you". – Who thought the new girl had such tattoos? Yes she was a rebel, at least that's what Miranda thought, but she never thought she had this tattoos, but what shocked her the most was the scars, they were horrible and big.

"Ugh." Shepard quickly snatched the jacket away from Miranda's grip and put it back on. "You will get your god damn clothes. All washed up and nice for the queen bee." Shepard said angrily before leave the court, picking up her bag, which in the end she ended up bringing so she could put the clothes in, then she just went straight to the dressing rooms, to change.

"Hum..Miranda I think you upset her." Kelly mumbled silently as she watched Shepard storming off. She only knew the girl for a day, but she felt like this wasn't a normal behaviour from the new girl.

"Whatever." Miranda walked away as well, picking up her bag, but instead of going to the dressing rooms, she went to check on Oriana, making time so she didn't had to meet Shepard in the dressing rooms.

"Well, that was interesting..." Aria said tilting her head to the side. "She is interesting."

"The new girl?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, did you saw her tattoos?" James commented.

"Better yet, did you saw her scars?" Garrus questioned.

"Guys I think we should not talk about it. It's her business." Liara spoke shyly with a small smile.

"Yeah, Liara's right. Whatever the new human girl went through, let's not bother her with it." Tali said as she placed her purple light hand over Liara's blue shoulder.

"I will check on her." Kelly spoke while she went get her things to leave.

"I want to go too!" Tali said following Kelly and tugging Liara along.

"Wai-" And there was Liara moving along with them, not really having much to say.

* * *

><p>"Give it back, Jack!" Shepard yelped as she quickly jumped onto the tattooed girl.<p>

"Are you kidding?! This is the cheerleader's shirt, we must do some prank!" Jack yelled, as she went through a struggle with Shepard. She was trying to keep the shirt away from Shepard's grip, which was a hard thing to do, when she was right over you, and riding you like a god damn horse.

Kelly finally showed in the dressing rooms, and when she took a look at what was happening, her jaw dropped. Shepard was shirtless, only with her bra on, which only revealed more of her tattoos, the dragon on her right arm, and the tribal tattoo on the other that went up to her shoulder and a bit of her back as well. She was on top of Jack, who wasn't shirtless, but had a tight top that revealed her stomach. Shepard was over Jack, like a piggy back ride, and the only thing Kelly's pervert mind thought about it, was how Jack probably felt Shepard's breasts against her back. "What's going on?"

Tali showed up right after Kelly, still holding Liara's wrist. "Oh Keelah!"

Liara was just speechless.

"Jack won't give the shirt back! It's not mine, just give it back Jack!" Shepard huffed out, still holding herself onto Jack's back.

"I know it's not yours! Its cheerleader's, we fucking need to do something about it. Let's cut it then give it to her. Or or we can paint it, write names, whatever, but we have to do something." Jack tried to make everybody on her side, but she was losing control on her legs, so she basically slammed Shepard's back against the wall.

"Owowowowowow." Shepard groaned out in pain, and she finally stopped wrapping her legs around Jack's waist, letting go off her, and stop staying on her back. The only reason she left Jack's back was because Jack was being an asshole enough and squeezed her back against her chest, and it hurt. "Huff, we won't do anything with it. Already got problems with her." Shepard stretched out her hand and grabbed the shirt, trying to remove it from Jack's grip.

"Come on, Shepard! You are one of mine, those tattoos don't lie, you know I got the same tribal one on my back, so just fucking please let me do it?" Jack tugged onto the shirt, trying to keep it in her grip.

"You are nice and all, Jack. But the tattoos are something I can't simple remove, but I would if I could. Now give it back." Shepard began to tug on it as well.

"Enough you two!" Kelly said a bit loud so they could focus more on her, however, it seems her yell was what they needed to rip one short sleeve from the t-shirt.

"Oh no, no, no. Oh shit!" Shepard cursed under her breath, as she looked at the ripped sleeve on her hand, and then went quickly to Jack's hands, snatching the rest of the t-shirt from her. "God damn, Jack!" Shepard huffed out, and dropped herself over the attached bench on the walls.

"Geez, don't be a pussy, Shepard. It's just a damn t-shirt." Jack groaned annoyed, as she walked up to her clothes and began to dress herself.

"But it's not my t-shirt! I cannot get detention again, this is the freaking third academy they put me in." Shepard was basically mopping now. She didn't want this Miranda chick to go snitch about her, she would get in more trouble.

"Like I said, it's a damn shirt, Shepard! What is she going to do? Kick you out of school because of a shirt? Geez chill, girl." Jack made a tsk sound at the end of her words, as she was now putting the PE clothes into her bag.

"I hope you are right. Or else you will have to pay something else." Shepard spoke about the drink Jack was going to buy her, but if this shirt brought her trouble, Jack would pay a new one.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey call me, okay? We gotta plan that later." Jack tossed a paper at Shepard, already with her number written. Then she left.

"Huh, ok." Shepard picked up the paper, and placed it in her bag, as she keep looking at the damage the shirt had.

"What was this all about?" Tali asked as she got herself more into the dressing room and sat down besides Shepard, taking this chance to look better at her tattoos and scars.

"This is Miranda's clothes, I forgot mine back at home, and Kelly helped me out by asking Miranda an extra pair, I thought she wouldn't find out, but she is a perfectionist so she probably recognize her clothes, that is like the same in the entire freaking school." Shepard answered, annoyed.

"Miranda's well known by her skills on how she doesn't let anybody fool her. She's very intelligent." Liara spoke shyly, with a shrug.

"Yeah, don't worry Shepard. If you want help on fixing that, I can help you." Kelly said with a small smile. "Y-You could pass by my house today, and we can fix it..." Kelly was trying her best to sound normal, and hope Shepard would accept this invitation.

"Hum, thanks, but I think I can manage it."

"Alright..." Kelly's excitement dropped, Liara and Tali noticed that, so they looked at each other, with a small grin.

"Well, I guess I will try. – I mean, if I can't I will accept your help." Shepard said looking finally up at Kelly.

Tali couldn't let this chance go away. "Oh what if we three help you!?"

"Huh? It's just a shirt.." Shepard smiled looking at the adorable quarian girl.

"Yeah but we could also do some gossip chat. Plus you are new here, we can tell you more about how the school works and stuff." Tali said with an adorable smile.

Kelly puffed out her cheeks, in a grumpy manner. She already knew what Tali was doing.

"Alright, where do we meet?" Shepard asked Tali.

"Your house?"

"Nuh-uh. It's an apartment, too tiny for us all." Shepard said with a small smile. It was an apartment, but it was messy, it was small, and nobody needed to know she lived alone. "What about yours?"

"Mine? No, my mother has some problem with germs. For another words, she won't accept anybody in her house other than me and my father." Tali chuckled. "Yours, Kelly?"

"Hum...You know how my mother doesn't like more than one friend in the house. Maybe she has the germs thing as well, or she simple is a very anti-social awkward person." Kelly shrugged with a smile, and then everybody's eyes fell on Liara.

"W-What?" Liara asked them, looking a bit terrified and worried.

"Well, Shepard's home can't be, nor mine, nor Kelly's. Soooo..." Tali pointed her finger at her friend. "Yours the only left."

"Oh goddess, no! My ..My father he will probably embarrass me, I do not want that." Liara almost begged.

"Oh come on, Aethyta is awesome!" Kelly chuckled at her friend's reaction.

"Aethyta?" Shepard repeated the name, it was very familiar, she didn't know why though.

"Yes, Aethyta is her father. You probably saw her in the TV more than once; she's invited to do some interviews about the asari's and she end ups saying more than she should, and in a rather rude way. – Well I consider it funny, but people say it's rude." Tali simple shrugged at the end of her words.

"Oh! That asari! She's amazing! We need to go!" Shepard quickly stood up, revealing her shirtless body again. "Come on, blue!"

Liara simple stared at Shepard with a blush, as she took a look at her perfect fitness abs. "Ah-hum...My name's Liara, only Jack calls me blue.."

"Oh, sorry...Please Liara?" Shepard batted her long eyelashes with an innocent smile.

Liara felt her heart melting as she witness Shepard doing such adorable expression. "Alright..." She mumbled quietly.

Shepard yelped in happiness, as she approached the young asari and threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly against herself.

Liara was basically squeezed into Shepard's embrace, since the human did not allowed her arms to be wrapped around her. She felt like a small child on Shepard's arms, but at the same time it felt good, it felt safe, and warm.

Kelly was getting a bit jealous, and Tali noticed that, so she simple stuck out her tongue at her. Just messing around with her friend.

"So when do we meet?" Kelly asked, so she could get back Shepard's attention.

The human broke her embrace and stepped back. "I want to change clothes first. So meet you guys in two hours?" Shepard said as she looked at her watch, it was 2pm.

"Sounds good, I want to change too." Tali agreed as she stood up and grabbed her things.

"Alright, then we meet each other in two hours at Liara's place." Kelly spoke as she looked at Liara, basically waiting for the asari to give them her address.

"Ah, right." Liara mumbled as she began to write three times her address, then ripped out the sheet of paper, and ripped it in three pieces, so each piece would have only one time written her address. "Here." She handed them the ripped papers.

"Thanks." Shepard smiled at her taking the paper and putting it in her bag next to Jack's paper.

...

"Hey, Shep, you in there?" Another female's voice broke the silence. She stepped into the dressing room. "Oh hey, Kelly." Ashley gave a friendly smile.

"Ashley, I haven't seen you the all day." Kelly approached her friend.

"Yeah, got grounded for accidently calling the teacher a douche." Ashley rubbed the back of her neck.

"How do you _accidently_ do that, Ash?" Shepard said with a silly grin, as she picked up her shirt and began to dress herself.

"Ah, shut it, Shep! The same way you did it in fifth grade."

"Oh, that was a total accident. Not my fault he passed by when I yelled the asshole word." Shepard told her with a simple shrug, and began to button up her shirt.

"Exactly, same thing with me, so don't judge me." Ashley wiggled her eyebrow at Shepard.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kelly asked.

"Know? I basically have born with her!" Ashley said sarcastically before chuckle. "Kidding. We were in the same school on the fifth and sixth grade, till somebody got kicked out." She glanced at Shepard.

The blondie simple gave an innocent look. "It seems its illegal write on the walls."

"Of course it is!" Ashley chuckled, along with Kelly, Liara and Tali. "Anyway, ready to go? We have to pick up your bike."

"Oh right!" Shepard said excited as she picked up her jacket. "But...don't we have another two classes to attend to?" She asked Kelly.

"That was in the morning, Shepard. You skipped the first two, and only arrived late at math, then we had PE, and that's the end of the day." Kelly chuckled slightly, enjoying how reckless Shepard was towards school.

"Ugh, I need to wake up early, then. – I can't get kicked out again, tomorrow I will wake up early!" She said like it was a promise.

"I believe you." Kelly replayed with a small smile.

"Ready to go or not, Shep? I still have other places to go after dropping you." Ashley said as she wiggled her car keys.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Shepard grabbed her bag and dropped it over her shoulder along with her jacket. "See you girls later." Shepard winked at the three girls, before leave with Ashley.

...

"She's charming." Liara mumbled.

"Charming?! She's just hot stuff; I guess that's the human term." Tali spoke looking at Kelly.

Kelly nodded at Tali before clear her throat. "Yeah, she is interesting..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Shepard's hot stuff. xD – I hope you liked this chapter, next one will be the gossip talk Tali said, and much more! - Also I'm so addicted to this fanfic, so the chapters will show up more quickly than my other fanfics. Cant judge me, its unconditional love.<strong>

**Stick around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter Miranda and Shepard had a misunderstanding. Now Shepard is going to Liara's house, with her other two friends Kelly and Tali. – Let's see how their meeting is.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: You are all amazing<span>

**T'Soni's House**

"So you are bringing your girlfriend, or something?" Aethyta spoke while sitting down on the couch, with her legs over the table.

"My little wing already has a girlfriend?" Benezia spoke as she pushed Aethyta's legs away from the table, and sat down beside her.

"No! No! She's not my girlfriend!" Liara said frustrated and very embarrassed. "She's the new girl…ah hum, and she's coming over with Kelly and Tali."

"Is she another adorable quarian?" Aethyta asked her daughter, before huff out at Benezia when she removed her legs from the table, as a payback, she placed her legs over Benezia's lap.

"No..She's a h-human.." Liara mumbled, not really sure what was her parents opinion about humans.

"A human!? God damn, my girl knows how to pick her chicks. I remember my first time with a human, it was so…" Aethyta began to daydreaming, if Benezia didn't pinch her leg.

"First time?" Benezia perked up an eyebrow.

"First time WITH a human. You know my first time was with you babe." Aethyta grinned, pecking softly Benezia's cheek, and neck.

"I highly doubt that, unless you have been cheating on me." Benezia pressed her palm against Aethyta's chest, pushing her away, but remaining her hand there.

"I can never say anything around you without having you turn the tables, and put me in court." Aethyta groaned out a bit in frustration, as she grabbed Benezia's wrist, and began to kiss her hand.

"G-Guys…I'm still here." Liara said shyly, but slightly disgusted.

"Oh right! So when is your human coming over?" Aethyta dropped Benezia's hand and looked at Liara.

"She's not _mine_, she's not a pet, dad." Liara puffed out her cheeks. "But she's –"

Before Liara could finish her words, a loud noise crashing outside.

"The hell was that?" Aethyta perked up an eyebrow.

"I will check it out." Benezia removed her mate's legs away from her lap then stood up, heading to the door.

"Hum, going to go get my gun." Aethyta always found an excuse to wear that thing, so she went quickly grab it and followed after Benezia, Liara was a bit nervous but she felt like following them as well, curious about what was happening.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no! Babe!" Shepard cried as she held her bike on her hands, well at least tried to, it was a large reddark one. While she was speeding up around the streets trying to find Liara's home, she noticed she was finally there, so she quickly stopped, making her lose the control of the bike, and bump into the metal walls around the house. Luckily for her, the walls had nothing wrong, they were as perfect as always, but not Shepard's bike.

"Hum, excuse me?" Benezia cleared her throat, trying to get the person's attention that was sitting on the ground, with leather outfit, and a helmet.

"The hell…" Aethyta mumbled, still holding her gun towards Shepard, keeping Liara behind her.

"Wait, wait!" Shepard told them, as she tried to remove the bike from under her leg, which was hurting her like hell now. But then she remembered she didn't remove the helmet, so nobody knew who she was. "Liara!" She almost cried her new friend's name.

"Huh? S-Shepard?" Liara mumbled, and stepped away from her parents, and then she squatted down in front of Shepard, and stretched out her hands, to remove the helmet from her head. The only thing she noticed in Shepard was that her long long blonde hair, was now short, right above her shoulders.

"Huff, thank you, smurf." Shepard chuckled, before lean forward and plant a kiss upon Liara's cheek. One thing people didn't knew about Shepard was that she was a kisser, she loved kissing people, once she knew enough of them.

"Yeah right, not girlfriend." Aethyta rolled her eyes, and then Benezia elbowed her stomach softly.

"Smurf?" Liara blushed as she looked at Shepard.

"Oh yeah, you don't know? It's a funny movie from human, the movie is little blue gnomes or something. They are pretty cute you know, like you." Shepard spoke driving her attention back to the bike, as she was finally able to push it off her leg. "I will show you later." Shepard spoke still about the movie, as she brought her knee slowly up closer to her chest, then began to groan in pain, the fall made her leather pants rip off, and her knee rubbed against the ground, making a wound. Shepard just began to blow against the knee, as she was hoping the pain and the wound would go away.

"Ah-huh, you do know that blowing against it won't make it better, right?" Aethyta spoke perking up an eyebrow, her gun was no longer in her hands, Benezia had snatched it away from her grip.

"I know, I know. But my body doesn't need to know." Shepard kept on blowing, till she decided to turn her head around and look up to see who was talking. "Oh, Matriarch Aethyta! I would greet you more properly if I wasn't on the ground and with my hands all dirty." Shepard mumbled as she noticed the skin on her hands were messed up as well, since she pressed her palms against the ground while falling, brushing her skin and breaking it against the ground.

"See kid knows me, not you." Aethyta grinned and bumped her hip against Benezia's.

"Of course, I do not show up in random shows and interviews and say unnecessary things." Benezia countered back, placing her palms on her hip.

"Come inside…I will h-help you take care of it." Liara told Shepard as she stood up, and took her wrists softly, so she didn't had to touch on the wounded palms Shepard had.

"Ah thank you." Shepard smiled and stood up with the help of Liara. The young asari just began to tug Shepard inside, and up to her bedroom, so she could take care of her wounds.

"Aethyta, be a sweet-heart and bring the girls bike to the yard, or else somebody will steal it." Benezia told her partner before go inside.

"Ugh, of course. I got always the dirty work." Huffing out and rolling her eyes, Aethyta picked up the bike, brought it inside, and placed it on her yard, somewhere that wouldn't destroy her garden.

* * *

><p>"Is it better?" Liara asked Shepard as she finally placed a small band aid on Shepard's knee.<p>

"Yes, thank you." Shepard smiled as she sat down on Liara's bed and watched the asari on her knees in front of her and taking care of her wound.

"You welcome." Liara smiled back and stood up from the ground. "Sooo…what happen to your hair?"

"Huh?" Shepard was confused at first. "Oh! Well it seems Ashley's business after getting my bike was also to get me a haircut." The human rolled her eyes.

"Oh.."

"What? You don't like it?" Shepard tilted her head to the side, showing off more her hair.

"N-No!.. I mean, yes I do like it. I liked it before too, I still like it now…" Liara was just rambling, without making much sense.

Shepard laughed as she watched how silly the asari got. "So, you asari's don't really have hair, right?"

"No, we don't." Liara answered, slowly sitting beside the human on the bed.

"Well, lucky you."

"Why?"

"Because! Having hair is just so troublesome, it gets in the way and everything, and plus we don't only have hair here." Shepard pointed at her head, and then moved her hands down pointing at her whole body. "It's everywhere! It's pretty annoying, of course they are smaller, and sometimes you can't even see." She raised her arm, showing it to Liara. "But on the legs, we human girls have to shave our legs all the time, or people will look at you disgusted." Shepard rose her leg and placed it over Liara's lap, slowly raising her pants, to show off a bit of her leg. "They gotta be smooth." The human girl showed her, and grabbed Liara's hand, making her touch her skin.

Liara listened carefully to Shepard, trying to understand everything she said. Asaris did not have hair, so it was interesting for her the hairs. When the blonde girl grabbed her hand and made her touch her leg that was now on her lap, Liara couldn't help but to blush, it was making her remember the moment her parents were having on the couch. Then she felt the "Smooth" skin. "I-I see.."

"Damn, your skin is way softer than mine." Shepard was now interested at how soft Liara's skin actually were, so she just brought it closer to her and began to touch her palm with her both hands, like studying and caressing her hand.

"Do you guys need anything? Some snacks? A condom?"Aethyta spoke quickly showing up by Liara's bedroom door.

"Dad!" Liara shouted embarrassed.

"We don't need condoms…" Shepard spoke with a slight frown.

"Like hell you don't! You aint getting my daughter pregnant!" Aethyta folded her arms in front of her chest.

"That's impossible to happen!" Shepard tried to defend herself with words as well, since she wasn't quite sure what was going.

"Nezzie! The human is trying to get our daughter pregnant!" Aethyta called over her shoulder, and believe it or not, the poor Benezia believed and in flash of seconds showed up in Liara's bedroom.

"I'm not! I can't get anybody pregnant, that's ridiculous!" Shepard puffed out her cheeks annoyed. "Plus I thought asaris pregnancy didn't happen with accidents."

"And it doesn't. I'm just messing with you kid." Aethyta laughed like she was paranoid.

"Oh…" Shepard mumbled, embarrassed now. The only reason she got so defensive was because Benezia showed up, and for some odd reason she feared Benezia more than Aethyta, maybe because of her appearance.

"Dad! Please, don't molest my friends." Liara almost begged.

"Me? Molesting? You are the one molesting your own friend. Look at that, leg on your lap, touching her hands. If I didn't showed up now, you two would be naked in seconds." Aethyta grinned , and then winked at Shepard.

Liara simple felt a purple blush creep around her cheeks.

Shepard cleared her throat nervously, and removed her leg from Liara's lap, fixed her pants and quickly let go off her hands.

Benezia watched the two of them, and then looked back at Aethyta giving her a disapproving look, of course she would mess around with their little wing's friend. "Anyway, Liara your friends are here."

"A-Alright, send them in…" Liara mumbled still feeling embarrassed. She knew her father would do this, that's why she didn't want to bring anybody. Her father was always like this, even if few peopled like her personality, she would always embarrass Liara in front of everybody.

Benezia nodded at her daughter and left the bedroom, dragging Aethyta along with her, so she would leave the poor girls alone.

"Your father is..different." Shepard told Liara, she knew Aethyta from the TV, but she never thought she would be like this out of the TV as well.

"She's always like this, I'm sorry about her." Liara quickly apologized Shepard, hoping her friend wouldn't stay mad or upset.

"Nah, it's okay. She's cool, just I didn't thought she would be like that out of the TV's too." Shepard chuckled at what happen, now that she was feeling more relieved it was easier to laugh.

"You both already starting the party without us?!" Tali spoke with her adorable voice as she invaded Liara's room with Kelly. "Hey, Shepard."

"New hair cut?" Kelly perked up an eyebrow when she stepped in Liara's room and saw Shepard's hair.

"Hi." Liara greeted her friends with a smile.

"Hey, and yeah. Ashley's idea." Shepard told them, as she tilted her head to the side, allowing the hair to cover her face slightly, before put it behind her ear again.

"Stays good on you, Shepard." Tali said with an adorable smirk.

"Thanks, Tali."

"So…did you bring the shirt?" Kelly asked as she looked at Shepard, now noticing how ripped her leather pants were and she had some small band aid on her knee.

"Oh yes!" Shepard had already forgotten about that. She unzipped her leather jacket, and put her hand in, removing a t-shirt. "Here." Yes, she did keep it inside the leather jacket, since it was right against her body, there was no way the t-shirt would fall from it.

"I brought the tools we need." Kelly smiled showing a small bag where it had everything they needed to start fixing up the cloth.

And that's what the girls done, they spend twenty minutes trying to fix it, mostly because Tali was very curious, and yet wanted to try on her own, and when she couldn't do it right, Kelly had to start it all over again, then she allowed Shepard to finish it, and even if the woman lacked experience, she tried her best to put the needle in the right spots, and not let it hurt her as well, she had already enough bruises for the day. – While she tried to finish it, the girls already began to talk about something else, about school, gossip stuff.

"Oh my god, and did you say Vega playing basketball today?! He was so hot! I mean, I never thought I'd found humans attractive, but damn." Tali spoke all excited, and here Shepard thought Tali was shy like Liara, and wouldn't take about such things so freely. "No offense girls." Tali chuckled looking at Shepard and Kelly.

"None taken." Kelly chuckled as well.

"Yeah, I mean it's even hard for me to find my own race attractive. Like we don't born all perfect and alike like quarians, and asaris. – Now that's some attractive races. Humans are just flugy." Shepard told them, as she kept her view focused on the cloth and the needle, hell she was so focused on that, her tongue was already poking out from her mouth, but she was still focused on what is happening around her, enough to give her opinion.

"Well thank you Shepard. I'm glad you think I'm attractive." Tali smirked in a silly manner before bump her shoulder slightly against Shepard's.

Liara simple remained quiet, with a small blush showing on her cheeks. Shepard thought she was attractive? Or she thought some asaris were attractive? Like her mother, she was a beautiful asari.

"You are alright, Tali. And our principal, Miss. Samara, right? God damn aint she a beauty." When Shepard finished those words, she even allowed a groan escaping her lips, like a groan of pleaure.

_Or that asari…_ Liara thought, and felt herself getting a bit down, she was still a maiden, and Shepard clearly liked them olders.

"Yeah, she's fine." Tali simple shrugged.

"Fine?! That's all, she's like a goddess!" Shepard looked up at Tali now.

"You said I was alright!" Tali joined the argument, joking around with each other, like they were childhood friends.

"Because you are, but we have to admit she's way better than fine. What you think Kelly?" Shepard then turned her head to face the redhair woman.

"Ah hum…Yeah, she's a gorgeous woman." Kelly said a bit uneasy, but she did thought their principal was indeed a goddess.

"See!" Shepard looked back at Tali with a cocky grin, before look at Liara. "What you think, Liara?"

"Huhm?!" Liara cleared her throat, unaware that Shepard was actually going to ask her this. What should she say? The woman was indeed a beautiful one, but for some odd reason she felt a hint of jealousy. "She's beautiful." She mumbled.

"Told you, she's more than fine." Shepard showed a victory smirk at the quarian before tilt her head down to the cloth and finish it.

"Huff." Tali huffed out, and folded her arms in front of her chest, before look away, like she was upset, but they were only messing around. – But everybody knew Tali couldn't stay quiet for too long, so she was already talking about other things, about homework's and stuff, or about how horrible Udina is.

The talk went for some more ten minutes, and then all off sudden Shepard dropped the cloth of Kelly's lap, leaving the needle on the last tiny space to finish it. She didn't say anything to anybody, she quickly stood up, and began to search through her pockets like a crazy, first her pants, and she found nothing.

"What's the matter, Shepard?" Liara asked, feeling like something was wrong.

"I-.." Shepard couldn't finish her words, without gasping for air. She looked around, seeing the large windows of Liara's bedroom and open them quickly, stepping onto the balcony and gasping for more air. "For fucks sake!" She cursed, as she quickly removed her jacket, and began to look through the pockets of her jacket wildly, then that's when she found it…her salvation. She grabbed the inhaler, and put it in her mouth, pressing the button, while she sucked the medication, she done it twice, then lowered it. Finally the air was going back into her lungs, and she felt way more relaxed.

"Shepard?" Tali looked up at Shepard, wondering what the hell her matter was.

"You have asthma?" Kelly asked, perking up an eyebrow as she stood up from the ground.

"Asthma?" Liara and Tali asked, wondering what it was.

"Asthma is a human disease that hurts the airways inside the lungs. It causes the tissue inside the airways to swell. It causes the bands of muscle around the airways to become narrow, making it hard for enough air to pass through and for the person to breathe normally. Asthma also causes mucous-making cells inside the airways to make more mucous than normal. This blocks the airways, which are already very narrow during an asthma attack and makes it even more difficult to breathe. A person having an asthma attack often makes wheezing sounds when trying to breath, this is the sound of air trying to pass through the very narrow airway. They also have shortness of breath, which means they cannot take a full deep breath. Chest tightness may happen which feels like their chest is being squeezed. They may also cough a lot." Shepard spoke like she was reading everything from the book, without making any kind of stops. (totally copy paste from wiki) Everybody simple stared at her like they were confused, but what they heard from Shepard was enough to understand the disease. She felt an awkward silence and stares on her, so she simple turned around and forced a smile. "So yeah, I do have asthma. "

"I thought there was already a better treatment for that." Kelly asked pointing at the inhaler in Shepard's hands.

"There is." The blonde human went back to her friends, and sat back on the ground. "But it's just so damn expensive, and it takes three years, so you have to pay it every month. Who knew you had to pay to escape from death." Shepard chuckled lightly.

"You can die?" Liara quickly asked, with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I can. But I won't, as long as I got this little thing with me." Shepard shook the inhaler, before place it back in the pocket of her jacket that was now upon her legs. "Anyway, it's not a big deal, I always remembered having this with me, so I just got used to it. – Plus mine isn't as bad as it may sound, some people needs it every day, I just need it like three times a week." Shepard shrugged slightly, she knew she only needed it when she was too stressed, or nervous, or many other things, but she didn't need it as much as few people needed. "Plus, I recently bought few pills, that allows people with asthma to do exercise, it only lasts two hours, and you can't take it more than one time per day, but its damn good using them, I missed doing sports." She said excited, as she remembered her time at the basketball court with her class, she did missed working out, and she felt like her body was getting out of shape, but it's time to get it back right.

"I see." Tali nodded her head, she didn't knew anything about the disease, but she didn't bothered herself on knowing more about it.

"Well, anyway…It's done, Shepard." Kelly quickly changed subject, not wanting the new girl to feel uncomfortable, and then she handed the t-shirt to Shepard.

"Thanks!" Shepard said excited as she picked up the t-shirt and began to examine it, it was perfect, there was no single mistake, and nobody could notice the difference. "It's perfect! You are amazing, Kelly." Shepard grinned and tilted forward, pecking Kelly's cheek softly.

Kelly blushed and cleared her throat. "Y-you welcome…"

"Hey, I helped too!" Tali complained.

"Oh sorry. You are amazing too, Tali." Shepard smirked and tilted her head closer to Tali now, pecking her soft purple skin.

Tali grinned like a school girl.

"You helped too, Liara." Shepard got on her knees, and moved herself a bit forward, since Liara was sitting across her on the ground, then she tilted down and pecked Liara's cheek as well. "You are all amazing." She chuckled.

Liara bit down on her lower lip and blushed slightly again. This was already the second kiss she got from Shepard, yet she blushed like it was the very first one.

"I know, I know." Tali started with a cocky tone, till Kelly elbowed her stomach softly and chuckled.

"Anyway, I have to go now. I will see you guys tomorrow at school." Shepard pushed herself from the ground, put on her leather jacket, zipped it halfway up, then placed the t-shirt in it, before zip it the all way up now. "Bye!" She said with a big smile and already left the house in a rush, she wanted to go to the store before go home, and make herself a dinner, plus on the way she still had to visit her "personal doctor", Karin Chakwas, who helps her out a lot with this asthma thing. She had so many things to do before 10pm, tomorrow the school started at 8am, and she wanted to have some good long sleep, so she could wake up early and not skip any class. "Thanks. Mrs's T'soni's!" Shepard shouted before leave.

"The hell she called me? I aint gonna have your name." Aethyta frowned as she looked at Benezia. They were both laying back on the couch, this time Benezia had her legs over Aethyta's lap, and Aethyta's legs were over the table.

"Oh, I like the sound of that. Aethyta T'Soni." Benezia joked, with a silly grin.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Aethyta quickly replayed and tried to remove her bracelet, which showed she was Benezia's bondmate.

"Oh, come on. You must admit it sounds good." Benezia began to provoke Aethyta, as she crawled over her.

"I have better things to put in your mouth." Aethyta almost growled at her, before grab her hips tightly, and pull her down, giving her a fierceful kiss. Benezia gasped for air, before enjoy the kiss, and join it as well.

As the two asaris were enjoying their moment together, something would stop them from finish it, or even start it.

Tali cleared her throat, as Kelly stood beside her. "We are leaving as well.." Kelly spoke.

"Oh goddess…" Liara showed up behind her friends, and facepalmed herself, covering her blush, her parents were pros on embarrassing her.

* * *

><p><strong>I love typing small convos between Benezia and Aethyta, I always picture them as that couple, that are always teasing each other, but the love is too strong. – Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, next one we will be back at school, with a new hobby Shepard will have.<strong>

**Stick around!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter we learned that Shepard has asthma, and the girls(Liara, Kelly and Tali) had a hangout with Shepard over Liara's house to fix Miranda's t-shirt.**

**Today we will see how Shepard gives the t-shirt back, and she will also find a new hobby.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: New Hobby<span>

**Academy – History class**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Shepard cursed under her breath as she rushed her way into the Academy, trying to find her classroom; she wasn't still used to this big ass academy, so she was like a peasant in a large castle. The sad thing about this is that she couldn't run around, she just could hurry up her walking, or else her lungs could get worse, and she didn't felt like having another attack. Also what upset her the most, was that she went sleep at 10pm, so she could wake up at 7am, and have enough time to show up at the academy at 8:30am, but god damn, she still managed to arrive late. Probably because of the store that had all those awesome bikes.

* * *

><p>"Ruth…Serah…Shepard…" Hackett said.<p>

"Here!" Shepard quickly open the door, as she stepped inside the classroom. She was so damn close, she didn't got here late, she got here just in time the teacher was saying her name, so, it was a total win, at least she hoped.

Hackett simple stared at her, perking up his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled before go up to her seat, she refused to say she was late, because she still thought she wasn't, so she simple said sorry.

"That was close, Shepard." Kelly mumbled to her blonde friend when she sat down beside her.

"Tell me about it…but I arrived just in time." Shepard replayed as she went through her bag, in there was the t-shirt that belonged to Miranda, which made her look over her shoulder and get a simple glance from the dark haired woman, who was more focused on her notebook than anything else, she also noticed how Jack was just sleeping over the table. Looking back at her bag, she removed her history book, this time she didn't forgot, but the book was heavy as fuck. She didn't understand why they had history; there are so many different races, why should they learn about them all? But believe it or not, what bothered her the most was the human race history, it seems their race was the only one who went through so many damn changes and so many catastrophes, while the other races had those small wards here and there, and sometimes a very big one, but not like humans, and their story did not repeated, they learned with mistakes and avoided them, while humans kept doing the messed up mistakes all over again.

"I see this time you didn't forgot your book." Kelly smirked.

"Hey, don't mock me…" Shepard chuckled lowly before hit her elbow slightly against Kelly's arm. Kelly simple chuckled and shook her head slowly.

"So today, we will talk about the different types of dance that history knows of. – We will start with the human race, since there are so many types." Hackett started.

"Ugh, of course…" Shepard huffed out, already annoyed before place her arms over the table, and tuck her chin in the fold of her elbow.

"We will start with the belly dance. As few must know the belly dance is a…"

Shepard quickly locked her mind away from his words, this did not interested her, she was so damn bored already and she was only 15minutes in here. So the teacher kept talking, and talking, and Shepard just kept ignoring him. When he started to show holographic images on the wall, about the belly dance, some people smirked at how sensual the human women looked, and that made Shepard smirk as she looked over her shoulder, not to look at Miranda but at Jack.

"Psst…" Shepard called.

"Pssssst…"

"Pssst…Jack."

"PSSST!"

Jack groaned, as she finally looked up to see who the hell was calling her, and she noticed it was Shepard. Jack simple gave a lazy expression but clearly showing the "What the fuck do you want?" look.

Shepard tilted her head to the opposite side, pointing at the images, as she remained that silly smirk.

Jack looked up at the images, confused, before look back down at Shepard wondering what the hell she wanted, Shepard needed to speak, or else she would never understand what the blonde girl wanted.

"Belly dance, you are latina aren't you? Go show them how you do it." Shepard grinned in a silly manner, before wink at Jack.

"You fool! Just because I look latina doesn't mean I am! Plus Arabs are the ones that do that. Stupid." Jack almost growled at Shepard, only offended that Shepard thought she was latina, but she was also doing this all "theatre" so Hackett would caught them and Jack could put Shepard in bad sheets as well.

"Jack, Shepard! Why don't you guys share your conversation with the rest of the class?" Hackett scolded the girls.

Shepard quickly bowed her head down, refusing to make an eye contact with the teacher, and hoping he would let it go.

"Sure, you see Shepard here told me she knows belly dance, and she asked me if you would let her to show the class her skills." Jack grinned.

Everybody's head snapped back at Shepard, wondering if that was true, but Miranda remained with her head on the images, but looked at Shepard from the corner of her eye.

"No! That's not true!" Shepard quickly spoke, as a blush showed up on her cheeks.

Hackett believed Shepard, because Jack was known for her lies and her manners, but he just felt like dropping the subject and not let any girl win the suppose argument. "Either way, keep it quiet. Shepard you arrived late and if you don't want me to state you skipped another class, then stop disturbing my classes with such foolish conversations."

Shepard huffed out annoyed, but still blushing, as she tucked her chin into the fold of her elbow from her arm again.

Before Jack could smile in victory, Hackett spoke. "And you Jack, stop molesting the new student and focus on your own studies, if it keeps like this you will spend another year here."

Jack huffed out as well and lowered her head, damn she was so close to win.

* * *

><p>The history class finally ended, and everybody was leaving the room, standing on the hallways. Shepard was with Kelly, Tali and Liara, as Jack showed up behind her and placed her palm over her shoulder. "So you don't know how to dance, blondie?"<p>

Shepard felt a shiver in her spine when Jack touched her. She looked at the tattooed girl, before perk up an eyebrow. "Of course I do. Just not belly dance."

"Oh, I bet. You probably have two left feet." Jack mocked her, before chuckle. Then she just began to walk away.

"I know how to dance!" Shepard called after Jack, as she puffed out her cheeks in an annoyed manner, but she looked like a little girl complaining about something. A little big girl, it was weird seeing such childish expression on a girl that was almost 6ft.

"Ignore her, Shepard. She likes to tease everybody." Kelly told Shepard as she tried to hold a laugh back.

Her bond with Jack was weird, sometimes they were getting along just fine, other times they were arguing with each other, but in all healthy way, or something. "I know, I know." Shepard calmed herself before look back at her friends, seeing that everybody wanted to laugh, and Tali were the only one that allowed herself to giggle. "You guys believe me, right?" Shepard frowned.

"Yes, Shepard. We do." Liara mumbled, trying to hold a giggle as well.

"Yeah, Shep." Tali managed to say between her giggles.

"Ugh, I will show ya!" Shepard went into her grumpy mood as she started to walk away with her bag hanging over her shoulder.

"Shepard!" Kelly tried to call out for her, but the blonde girl was already walking away. She turned her view back at Tali giving her a disapproving look, but then the quarian girl started to laugh, and Kelly couldn't hold it back, Liara simple giggled shyly.

* * *

><p>When Shepard said she knew how to dance, she was lying, because she had no clue about dancing. Jack was right about her two left feet, it was a big true, but she wouldn't let Jack win, so she was going to know how to dance. She was already standing in the dancing rooms the Academy had, since there were different types of dancing, the Academy had six rooms, each one with a different type of dance.<p>

Shepard looked at the papers seeing which one she preferred the most, and the hip hop one really caught her eye, it was interesting, and she didn't had to do girly things.

"Hi…" A soft young voice could be heard behind Shepard. "Excuse me, but you are on the way…"

Shepard finally looked up over her shoulder to see the same girl she "saved" yesterday from a basketball ball. It was the dark haired young girl again, which looked like a damn copy of Miranda but just a younger version. "Oh hey! Ori, right?" Shepard smiled brightly at the girl, she did not know her name, she only knew the word "Ori" because that's what Miranda said.

"Hi…Well, it's actually Oriana…but if you want to call me Ori.." Oriana spoke nervously and shyly. Now that she was close to this blonde girl again, she could take way better look at how beautiful she actually was, despite being in a male academy uniform, the girl was gorgeous, and she was totally forgetting about her sister words to keep herself away from this new student. "And you are?..."

"Alright, Ori then." Shepard chuckled softly before rub the back of her neck. "Oh, I'm Shepard. Nice to meet you." Shepard stretched out her hand, hoping the young girl would handshake it.

Oriana smiled as she took a deep breath calm her own nervous, before stretch out her hand and shake Shepard's hands softly, even though Oriana's grip was soft and gentle, Shepard's were a bit stronger, but it did not hurt her. "Nice to meet you as well, Shepard." She pulled her hand away from the blonde girl before speak again. "What are you doing here?" She didn't felt so nervous anymore, she was a social person and she wanted to chat with the new student.

"Oh, I was trying to see if I could get myself in some dancing classes. The hip hop one seems pretty cool." Shepard commented happily.

"Hum, it's actually full. Well, all dancing types are but one." Oriana tilted her head to the side.

"Aww, really!? Well what's the only one left?" Shepard pouted slightly, but then got interested to know the last one left.

"Hum, ballroom dances."

"What? Ew, I'm not gonna do it."

"Why not? It's interesting. There's Cha Cha, Tango, Waltz, Foxtrot, Mambo, Rumba and Swing."

"How do you know them all?"

"Well, because I'm in the ballroom dances. There's only one spot left, I think you should get in." Oriana smiled brightly, hoping Shepard would say yes.

"Hum, I don't know, girl."

Oriana's smile and hope quickly dropped.

"I will think about it, okay? I have a class right now." Shepard told her, hoping the girl wouldn't be so sad.

"Alright, if you change your mind, tomorrow is our training, you can show up here at 5pm." Oriana smiled back at her, letting the blonde woman know she was okay.

"Okay." Shepard was about to leave, till she remembered about Miranda's shirt. She wasn't quite sure if she should give to Miranda by herself, or give it to Oriana and then the young girl would give it to Miranda. "Oh! By the way, will you give this to your sister? It's actually her t-shirt." Shepard said as she looked through her bag and gave the white t-shirt to Oriana.

"How do you know Miranda's my sister?" Oriana perked up an eyebrow as she grabbed the t-shirt.

"Duh, you two are like twins, but you are younger, and prettier." Shepard winked at her before walk away. "Thanks." She called out before disappearing into the hallways.

Oriana was just left behind in front of the door from her dancing classes, as she was speechless and a blush showed up over her cheeks after hearing Shepard's words about her being prettier than Miranda, and that wink as well drove her crazy. It's the first time somebody ever told her she was prettier than her older sister!

* * *

><p><strong>Lawson's Mansion<strong>

"Oh, sis! I forgot to give you something." Oriana said as she rushed her way upstairs going to her bedroom before remove the t-shirt Shepard gave her, and then she went back downstairs and sat down beside her older sister on the couch.

"What is it?" Miranda perked up an eyebrow.

"This." Oriana placed the t-shirt upon Miranda's lap. "Shepard told me to give it to you."

"Shep-…What?! How the hell did she speak to you anyway?" Miranda snapped, she didn't wanted that damn new student closer to her sister.

"Well, I was going to my dancing classes, and she was on the way. It seems she wants to enter in some dance classes as well, but then I told her the one she actually wanted was full, so she probably dropped that idea. When she was about to leave she handed me that t-shirt and told me to give it to you. I noticed it's yours, why did she have it sis?" Oriana frowned slightly, very curious about this new student and what kind of bond her and her sister had.

"Ugh, I borrowed these clothes to Kelly, but it seems Kelly gave it to her." Miranda almost growled annoyed, she still refused herself from touching the white cloth that was on her lap.

"So you two aren't simple forgetting clothes in each other home?" Oriana wiggled her eyebrows in a funny way, as she smirked at her sister.

"Of course not!" Miranda snapped. "Don't even think about it Ori, and I told you to keep yourself away from that girl. She's just trouble and annoying." Miranda stood up from the couch hand grabbed the cloth before go upstairs to her bedroom. "And do your homework!" Miranda shouted over her shoulder, hoping that would shut up her sister and leave her alone.

Dropping herself over her bed, Miranda huffed out and placed her left arm over her eyes, but her right hand was still holding the white cloth. Unconscious she brought the t-shirt closer to her face, and smelled it, enjoying the actual scent it had. It was not hers, it was not a sweaty scent either, it was a soft loving one, was this Shepard's scent? She didn't know, because she never spent enough time around the damn blonde before she could annoy her, however the damn scent was so good.

"Ugh, what am I doing!?" Miranda scolded herself before throw the t-shirt across the room, she was not a person who would throw clothes around and leave the room all messy, in fact that t-shirt was the only thing out of place right now. Shepard was annoying and troublesome girl, she saw the scars the girl had and the tattoos, plus she didn't looked like a teen, she was probably older than she said, and her voice showed that, why everybody was ignoring that fact? Was she the only one curious enough about her real age? Was she the only one caring? Why did she care anyway?

"I seriously need some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, it wasn't a big chapter, but I felt like typing this to you guys wouldn't spend more time without a new chapter. – Anyway next one might be a time-skip, I'm still thinking about what I really want to do. – Also, many of you are thinking about Shepard with Liara or Shepard with Miranda, but I see Oriana taking advantage of Shepard ;) Who knows what will happen…<strong>

**Stick around!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is a long one. It will have a time-skip, and it will show a performance of Shepard and Oriana dancing, some hot stuff. – However, it will also include lots of flashbacks between Oriana and Shepard, so you guys can understand what happen to them during this time-skip. – Also, I will post a video of a tango dance, which will be the dance Shepard and Oriana will dance. I loved that video, and I find it perfect for this fanfic, so if you want to watch it and picture that's Shepard and Oriana, feel free to do it. **

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

**Dance: watch?v=NUy9MXzUrVo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Stay away<span>

Time-skip: December 18th

**Academy – The Performance Stage**

"Oriana, you have 15minutes to be ready." Some of the older students said, as he was approaching the backstage where everybody was preparing themselves for this play. – Each year the academy had their theme, and this year was the dance one. So the play today is about the different types of dance within the all races, this is already the third day they have been doing this, but today is the last one, and its Oriana's time to show what she's capable of.

"Okay!" Oriana replayed as she went back looking at the mirror and allowing one of another student put her make-up. "Come on Shepard, where are you?" She thought as she looked down at her phone, waiting for some text from Shepard.

Shepard really accepted on joining the ballroom dance classes, and Oriana was delightful to know about that, but things got even more interesting the very moment their tango class started.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hum...Oriana has no pair..." The professor Sha'ira thought as she looked at her students, most were humans, but there were asaris, it seems the gentle ballroom dance doesn't call the other races to join them.<em>

"_Shepard?" Sha'ira spoke out as she looked around to find her new student._

"_Yes?" Shepard quickly showed up by her teacher's side, she was putting one the proper shoes for this._

"_You will be Oriana's pair. I know each one should have a male as a pair but we don't more." Sha'ira explained as she watched the human's male with each human female or with the asaris. There's a reason why Sha'ira done that was because there had to be a strong member from the pair to be able to hold the body weight of the other one like it was a simple feather. But since she didn't have any more males, she had to use Shepard as Oriana's pair._

"_I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult..." Shepard perked up an eyebrow._

"_It's a compliment, dear. You are a tall girl compared to the rest, and I bet you are strong as well. We will try it out with Oriana and see if it works." Sha'ira said as she pressed her palm against Shepard's back and forced her to approach Oriana._

"_Well, it seems I will be your guy." Shepard chuckled before bump her elbow slightly against Oriana's arm._

"_Y-Yeah, it seems so..." Oriana said a bit shy, as she took a deep breath and controlled her emotions._

"_Ok guys, let's start this! Basic steps for now." After finishing her sentence everybody was already doing what their teacher said, this was their fifth tango class, so they knew what to do, but not Shepard.._

"_Hum, do you know any of the basics steps from tango?" Oriana asked Shepard._

"_Nope, not at all. But I'm a fast learner!" Shepard wiggled her eyebrows before chuckle._

"_I hope so, or else you will get yelled by the teacher lots of times." Oriana giggled at Shepard's eyebrows before step closer to her, then she took her hand within hers, placed Shepard's hand on her side. "First the right position." As Oriana kept talking she placed her hand over Shepard's shoulder and with her free hand she grabbed Shepard's other hand and brought her closer, remaining the right distance between them._

"_I'm already enjoying this." Shepard was only teasing the young girl around._

"_Focus, Shepard!" Oriana tried to sound mad, but she was giggling while talking._

* * *

><p>"Oriana, your shoes." A student spoke as she brought some high-heel shoes to Oriana.<p>

"Thanks." The 14year old girl, now looked like she was 20year old woman. She had a beautiful dark dress that had a cut on the side, going up to the middle of her thigh, revealing her entire leg, then it had a whole on the back, revealing her skin as well, and it ended right above her bottom. Her short hair was all wavy(see on the video), then she had some white long earrings and her make-up was the final touch to finish this "mask" of hers. – She knew she had to look seductive, womanly, charming for this dance, it was tango after all, and despite the all other students Sha'ira had in her classes, who were already or almost 18, Oriana was the only one who had the right skills to do this, she was a true perfectionist, and if she keeps training, she will be a true pro.

After putting on her shoes, she stands up, already being used to them, because she had to wear these, when her teacher gave her the new tango dance steps.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Shepard shouted a bit as she ran through the hallways of the backstage, she was breathing a bit heavily, but she seemed to be fine, she took the pills that will make her lungs normal for couple hours.

"Shepard!" Oriana said excited as she approached the older girl.

"Sorry, there was traffic. Anyway, I will get ready." Shepard told her before walk away. "You look beautiful by the way!"

"Always charming..." Oriana mumbled under her breath as she watched Shepard going away to get herself ready.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oriana you are the youngest, but you are the skilled one in here. So I will request you to show your tango skills to the entire school at December 10<em>_th__. There will be a play with all kind of dances, it will last three days, and you will be on the last day, along with other students. – But of course, your performance will be alone, with your pair." Sha'ira explained the dark haired girl._

"_I'm honoured, Miss. Sha'ira. I believe Shepard will be too." Oriana replayed her teacher with a big smile on her face. – Her and Shepard have been working hard on the tango classes, mostly because of Oriana, one day she opened up with Shepard and said one of her dreams was to be a pro on tango, so Shepard saw herself forced to train even more with Oriana._

"_Good, and she better train a bit more, Oriana. You are perfect, but she still needs a bit more practice." _

"_I will make sure she will have everything right."_

"_I hope you don't disappoint me."_

"_I won't!"_

* * *

><p>"10...9...8...7..." One of the students started to count as he waited for everybody to get on their right spots.<p>

"Let's do this." Shepard mumbled behind Oriana with a smile, before peck the younger girl's cheek, and then she left the backstage, and went right to the stage. The all lights were turned off, so nobody could see who was on the stage.

"4...3...2...1...Go Oriana!" The student finished the counting, and then pointed his hand forward the stage as Oriana pushed the curtains away and stepped in.

The very moment she was on the stage, one light turned on, and it was pointing at Oriana.

"Shit, it seems somebody is prettier than you cheerleader." Jack mocked Miranda who was right by her side. Yes, Jack was sneaky enough to sit besides Miranda on the chairs, just to piss her off the entire play. Jack was only here because her friend Aria was on the break-dance show, but since she's now here, she rather bother Miranda even more.

"Shut up." Miranda mumbled, as she frowned. Oriana indeed looked beautiful, and older...which was something that made Miranda's nose wrinkle a bit, she didn't wanted her innocent young sister to look like this, but she knew this was one of Oriana's passion, this tango dance, she had never seen her sister passionate about something more than this. Hell, she even started to spend less time at home or with her, just to go train.

The music slowly started to play as Oriana started walking towards the middle of the stage. Her steps were slow and beautiful. When she approached Shepard from the behind, and the light keep following her, people could now see there was somebody else, but they couldn't see the face, because that person was looking down.

((Watch the video: watch?v=NUy9MXzUrVo - This is Oriana and Shepard's show ;) –Plus I won't type the entire dancing movements))

Oriana's arms slowly rose, as she pressed her palms firmly against Shepard's chest, but right under her breasts, so she wouldn't touch where she shouldn't. – Then all of sudden, Shepard looked up at the light, revealing herself, in a beautiful dark suit, with a white shirt underneath it.

"Oh shit! Is that Shepard?!" Jack half yelled half whispered, as she looked shocked at the stage.

"Impossible..." Miranda mumbled as she felt like standing up from the chair and jump to the stage to stop whatever was going to happen.

"So this was what kept her so busy this entire time." Kelly mumbled, she was on Miranda's other side.

"You knew any of this?!" Miranda snapped, looking at Kelly.

"Of course not! I'm as surprised as you." Kelly quickly shot her hands up, like she was surrendering.

"I'm not surprised, I'm shocked and angry!" Miranda kept her hot temper, as she gripped tightly onto the arms of her chair.

"Chill, cheerleader. Let's just enjoy this." Jack smirked as she leaned her back against her chair.

Miranda didn't said anything else, she leaned her back against her chair as well, and watched the show carefully, making sure that Shepard shouldn't touch her sister, but of course, that was too much to ask. The entire dancing was full of touch, groping, on places that Miranda didn't wanted to, of course it was only her sister thighs, which was already a private spot for Miranda, but that's not the point. Shepard's the one touching her sister! Why Oriana never listen to what she said!? She can't believe her sister has been spending this entire time with the damn new girl, she told her sister she was only trouble and she wanted her far away from the blonde girl, but of course, nobody ever listens to her.

There was a part of the dance(Video: 01:28), that Shepard had spin her sister around, and now Oriana held her both arms up, and Shepard's palms remained on her sister's upper back. While doing that, their faces were only inches part, and everybody could see that their lips touched, not a kiss, just a simple brush of lips. How? The damn stage was big, so the own Academy had students with cameras that filmed them, and behind them, there were large televisions so everybody could see up close how their movements were, so when they focused on their faces, Miranda snapped.

"She's kissing me sister!" Miranda shouted as she slammed her fist against the arm of the chair.

"Shut up, queen bee. If you call that a kiss, then we have no chance." Jack joked around.

Miranda felt like hitting Jack, if she couldn't it Shepard, she was going to hit Jack. But Kelly grabbed her arm. "Miranda, just calm down, okay? It's a dance; your sister wouldn't like to know her older sister got in a fight while she was dancing, right?" Kelly almost made puppy eyes, trying to calm down her friend.

"Huff, fine." Miranda sighed out annoyed, as she placed her palms over her lap, trying to control her anger.

The pair kept dancing, and Miranda just felt like hitting somebody, but since Kelly amanged to calm her down, she was just trying to not focus on Shepard, and just focus on Oriana, to try being happy for her sister's performance, because this is what she wished for. A performance to show the school how skilled she was, no matter how old she was. But it was so damn hard to ignore Shepard's figure, when her face remained so closer to her sister's.

(Video: 02:29) When Shepard grabbed Oriana and lifted her up from the ground, dropped her over her shoulder, making Oriana spin around, then come around the back of Shepard's neck, and land on the ground on the other Shepard's side. Made everybody gasp, and they all clapped at the same time, it was indeed something worth of their cheer.

"She got some mad skills." Jack mumbled as she hit her elbow against Liara's arm. "Don't you think, blue?"

"Y-Yes." Liara mumbled, as she rubbed her arm softly trying to ignore the small pain from Jack's hit. She was sitting here, besides Jack as well, with Tali on her side. The girls were excited about this plays, and when they tried to invite Shepard, she said she would be busy with other things more important than stay on the chairs and watch everything, and she was right. She was busy at being the star.

"Amazing." Kelly said with a small smile, as she looked at Miranda and saw her simple nod.

(Video: 02: 35) Shepard was holding Oriana as the younger girl simple lay over Shepard's arm, allowing her left arm to fall besides her, slowly. Then Shepard slowly brought her up, and their faces, once again were close, and the cameras focused their faces again, and this time, nobody could tell Miranda it was not a kiss, that it was a simple dance. It was a true kiss and everybody knew it! Everybody could see on the large televisions, Shepard with her lips pressed against Oriana's, giving her a soft kiss, it was not a brush of lips, it was a true soft kiss.

"Enough!" Miranda shouted again, as she stood up from her chair and began to move away from there, she would go to backstage, and have a conversation with Shepard.

"Miranda, wa-" Before Kelly could grab her, the dark haired woman was already walking downstairs, leaving them behind.

"Shit just got real." Jack mumbled with a grin as she kept watching the pair dancing. After the soft slow kiss ended, they kept dancing for another minute, and it ended.

Shepard breathed heavily as she held Oriana on her arms, then when everybody started clapping, and whistling, she finally brought the younger girl up, and allowed her stand up on her both feet. Oriana smiled and kept holding Shepard's hand, as the both faced everybody and bowed, thanking their cheering, before go behind the curtains, back to the backstage.

* * *

><p>"You were amazing, Shepard!" Oriana said excited as she left Shepard's hand, and then jumped on her, lunching her arms around the older girl's neck.<p>

"Not better than you." Shepard chuckled as she caught Oriana in her arms and hugged her tightly before spin her around a bit, and then place her back down on the ground. "Told you, I am fast learner." Shepard winked at Oriana.

"I have no doubt anymore. I'm still all excited, everybody seemed to love it!" Oriana kept her exciting tone, like a little girl fangirling, now it was clear she was showing her true age, but Oriana was a mature girl for her age, if you had a normal serious conversation with her, it seems you are talking with an adult. But she knows how to divide those things, so sometimes she looks childish, and other times she looks like an adult.

"Of course they loved it! They loved you. It's all thanks to you, really. I wasn't even thinking about joining those classes, but now I don't regret it."

"See, this is why you should listen to me more often."

"Yes, boss!" Shepard chuckled. "Anyway I'm going to change. See you later, princess." Shepard winked at Oriana before walk away to a small room so she could change her clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Shepard's Cabin<strong>

Shepard removed her dark blazer and threw it over the chair, before sit down on the chair and sigh out. Finally, she was relaxing, and her lungs seemed just fine, the pills effect would last another hour, so she wasn't worried. She was all nervous on the beginning of their performance, but since it lasted so well, she just felt like smiling, and be happy about Oriana. She done the right thing for the young girl, and that would make her sleep better at night.

When she was about to remove her white shirt, somebody knocked on her door, but before she could replay, it was shot open as three human guys stepped inside. They looked students as well, because of their uniform, and they probably had between their 16-18Yer.

"Hum, may I help you?" Shepard perked up an eyebrow, as she wondered who the hell was this guys.

"Oh, of course you can. Come outside, now." The taller guy, spoke. When he finished his words, he showed his small knife to Shepard, clearly telling her this was going to get ugly, and she better remain quiet, or else things would get worse for her.

Shepard gulped, and frowned. She had no clue who this guys were, but she wasn't going to sit around and figure out, she was going with them, she could handle this, it wouldn't be her first time facing a tough guy before. Pushing herself up from the chair, she approached the three guys, who were the same height as hers, and they simple pushed her forward, making her start walking in front of them, as they went to the back of the school, were nobody would be, because most of the school were at the stage watching the final dances.

* * *

><p>"Miri, you came!" Oriana called out her sister, with a big smile on her face, she was going to change as well, but when she was about to remove her outfit, her sister showed up out of nowhere, and seemed rather angry with something. "What's wrong?...Y-You didn't liked it?" She thought her sister would be upset about her performance. Maybe it wasn't good enough for her sister?<p>

Miranda was walking around the hallways from the backstage to try finding Shepard, but there was no damn sight of the damn blonde girl. When she approached her sister, she forced a quick smile, the very moment she noticed Oriana was worried that Miranda didn't liked her performance. "I loved it, Ori. Don't worry." Miranda told her, as she gave a pat on her sister's shoulder. She liked her sister performance, she just hated the fact that Shepard was the one dancing with her. "But that kiss...is something you should explain." Miranda looked at Oriana, folding her arms in front of her chest, waiting for an explanation. If she couldn't get information out of Shepard, Oriana would help her out.

"Good!" Oriana was happy again, when her sister told her she loved it, but then her happiness dropped, and her shyness took over here, when Miranda spoke about the kiss. "You see that...T-That was part of the d-dance..."

"I'm not stupid, Oriana." Miranda frowned.

"B-But it is!" Oriana's voice got a bit shaky, she couldn't tell her sister the truth, and she wasn't going.

* * *

><p><strong>The day before...<strong>

"_Shepard?" Oriana rushed her way towards Shepard who was by the bench within the empty dance classroom._

"_Yes?" _

"_I know... we only know each other for couple of months now, but I really need to ask you a favour..."_

"_Okay, what it is?"_

"_I don't want you to think I'm weirdo, but it's really important for me if you would agree to help me out. If not, then please don't share this information with anybody."_

"_Hum... the more you talk the more doubts I have. So just spill it out." Shepard chuckled. _

"_Well, you see...I need you to be my girlfriend." Oriana mumbled the last word._

"_You what?" Shepard asked. "I really didn't listen that last part..."_

"_M-My girlfriend!" This time she said a bit more loudly, and even though there was only her and Shepard, she still felt very embarrassed and covered her hands over her mouth. _

_Shepard open her eyes wide, looking at the younger girl, wondering if she was serious. "I'm flattered, Oriana, but..." _

"_N-No, wait! It's not real! It's just pretend." Oriana's voice was a bit shaky; she was hoping Shepard wouldn't leave her hanging._

"_Pretend?" Shepard perked up an eyebrow, now getting more curious. _

"_Y-Yes...you see, I have a boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend. His name is Ed, he is 16, tall, red hair, pale, freckles, green eyes. But anyway, we are dating for almost a year, but things have changed, he's possessive, mad, jealous, and I can't do anything without telling him first. So I tried to break-up with him, and he just laughed, saying that was impossible because my entire family loves him, and they pretty much want him to stay with me, since he's wealthy too." Oriana was rambling a bit, but she only had the courage now, so she was going to spill it all out._

"_He doesn't understand I don't want anything else with him anymore, so he won't leave him alone, I even said to him, that I was a lesbian and that would be one of the reasons of the break-up. That's why I need your help to pretend to be my girlfriend, so he will understand that it wasn't a lie." Oriana finished her words with a deep sigh, before look up at Shepard, her big dark eyes, almost sparkling. "Please, Shepard, I will do anything for you after this is finished. We only have to act like a couple time to time, we only have to hold hands, be friendly to one another, and a kiss that only lasts seconds."_

_Shepard remained quiet the entire time, listening carefully to what the girl had to say. She could understand Oriana's story, she could understand what the girl was going through now, because she already went through to a possessive jealous weirdo boyfriend, and she isn't going to let this stupid guy to control Oriana's life. So she will help her. _

"_I could do your homework for a month, or two, no! The entire year! Then I coul-" Oriana was trying to do some offers, so Shepard could really help her._

"_No." Shepard started as she picked up her bag. _

_Oriana felt like her all hopes had been shattered._

"_No need to do my homework. I will help you, and you don't have to do anything for me. I will be happy to put that guy in line." Shepard chuckled._

"_Really?!" Oriana gained back her hope and joy._

"_Yes, girl, really." Shepard shrugged as she smiled._

"_Thanks, Shepard, thank you so much!"_

* * *

><p>"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Ed shouted as he threw fist, hitting Shepard's left cheek, leaving a cup on her lower lip, hell it was so strong, that sent Shepard to the ground<p>

Shepard gasped in pain, as she stepped back and held her cheek, she could already feel blood in her mouth from the cup on her lip. "She's not-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ed shouted again and kicked Shepard's stomach, making her fall on the ground again.

Shepard groaned again, and rolled a bit on her side, as she held her stomach, she felt like puking, but the only thing that came out from her mouth was a spit of blood, landing right over Ed's shoe.

"You fucker-" Ed kicked Shepard's shoulder, moving her away from him, as he looked at his two friends. "Grab her."

The two students simple nodded and got besides Shepard, both grabbing her arms and lifting her up from the ground.

"You are obviously new here, or you knew you shouldn't mess around with me." Ed smirked at Shepard.

"Go to hell." Shepard looked at Ed with a smart ass grin as well.

"Nah, uh." Ed kept his smirk and threw another fist, this time on her face, right under her eye. "Behave around me, alright?"

Shepard bit down on her bloody lip, controlling herself to not let another groan of pain escape her lips.

"Oh, does it hurt?" Ed asked with a smart ass tone, before throw another fist, this time on her other eye, but above her eyebrow, leaving another cut there.

Shepard still remained herself shut, not allowing herself to give him such pleasure, even though she could feel already blood from her eyebrow fall down, and over her eye, rolling all the way down over her cheek and end on the bottom of her chin.

"We will try something else..." Ed put his hand in his pocket, and from there he removed his knife, the same one he threaten Shepard with. He placed the small blade against Shepard's cheek. "Are you a screamer?" He asked her only being inches apart from her face.

"Go to- AGH!" Shepard was going to insult him, but then he interrupted her. He pressed the blade harder against her cheek, and made a deep cut, trailing it down and ending besides her lip. When she groaned in pain, he simple laughed in victory. The two students dropped her body on the ground and stepped away from her.

"This is a simple warning, Shepard. You better keep yourself away from Oriana, or things will be worse for you. Oh, and if you tell anybody, you won't be the only one I will hurt..." Ed watched Shepard roll a bit on the ground, to try ignore her pain. His last words were clear, if Shepard told anybody what happen, he would go after Oriana as well, and the poor girl was only trying to get away from him, so there was no way Shepard was going to tell anybody.

"Let's go." Ed said as he began to walk away and the other two followed him.

"Bloody hell..." Shepard mumbled under her breath, as she got on her palms and knees, and tilted her head down, watching small drops of blood fall on the ground under her. The blood from her lower lip was all in her mouth, so the only blood that was falling was the cup on her eyebrow, and the deep one on her cheek. It hurt like hell, she remembers this awful pain, pain of being tortured in some fights that you couldn't handle. She didn't fight back because it was about Oriana, or else she would make sure he would swallow that damn knife.

"You!" Miranda shouted as she rushed her way towards Shepard, not really caring the girl was on her fours. Hell, she didn't even knew what the hell happen, since she only got here now, she tried to get information from her sister, but she did not said anything to her, only said it was part of the act and told her to let it go, and not worry about it. But Shepard was going to tell her, oh she would...

Shepard took a deep sigh, as she spat out the blood from her mouth, and then slowly rose herself from the ground. Still feeling a bit dizzy, she took two steps back and finally gained some balance on herself.

"Listen, you have no right to-!" Miranda was about to yell at Shepard, till the blonde girl turned around to face her, and Miranda saw how horrible her face looked like. She was speechless now.

"Left you without words?" Shepard tried to keep her sassy personality around Miranda. "What do you want, Miranda?" She closed her eyes for a second and brought her hand up and placed her fingers softly upon the bruise on her eyebrow, before groan lowly in pain again.

"I-...what the hell happen to you?" Miranda frowned, for some odd reason she felt worried about her, she didn't knew why, but she felt.

"Well...why the hell do you care?" Shepard finally open her eyes, well half of them, as she looked at Miranda. "If you are here to yell at me because of your sister, then get over it. – We are dating, deal with it; go scream against your pillow, go punch a wall or something. – I would tell you to beat me up, but somebody got here first." Shepard chuckled a bit at the end of her words, or at least tried to. Her belly hurt like hell from the kick, and she felt like her lungs were getting a bit messed up.

"Because-..." Miranda was going to explain why she cared, or if she even cared, till she found out, she really didn't had any explanation for that. As Shepard kept talking about her sister, the only thing that Miranda listened at first was the dating part. "You two are dating?!" She snapped, then Shepard told her to get over it, to go scream against a pillow, to punch something, but not her, because somebody got there first...Who beaten her up? That was the only question in her mind now.

"Yes, we are. Don't worry about her, she will be probably in better hands now than before. Oh, and there won't be any sex till marriage."

Miranda shook her head, pushing those thoughts away from her mind, she couldn't care about Shepard now, her sister was more important. "This is absurd!"

"Maybe...its love, Miranda. It does not have an explanation, if you don't know that, then one day you will." Shepard gave her a friendly smile, and that friendly smile warmed up Miranda's heart, it even made her blush for a second.

"I'm leaving now...tell your sister I will call later..." Shepard mumbled, and turned around; walking out of the school, like there was nothing wrong...like nothing happen.

Miranda simple watched Shepard walking away. _That smile..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, long chapter, but I loved to type this! I got my damn all feels, and I was dying to type it, that's why I done it on the very next day after the last one. xD – So surprise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will still be a bit about this, and maybe another time-skip, I'm still thinking about it.<strong>

**Oh also, as I post the chapters, post on the reviews who you really want Shepard to be with. I see reviews saying Miranda, others saying Liara. Obviously there's some Shepard and Miranda stuff in here, feelings getting mixed up, but love is a weird thing, right? Maybe an asari in the middle will change everything, or maybe not. It's up to you, my fellow readers.**

**Stick around!**


	6. Chapter 6

**There you go, Chapter 6 is here! Sorry it took me a little longer, because I have been stressed and frustrated with my design classes, and also had small writer blocks, but I will try to make this chapter interesting.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Pretty little girl<span>

* * *

><p><em>Miranda shook her head, pushing those thoughts away from her mind, she couldn't care about Shepard now, her sister was more important. "This is absurd!"<em>

_"Maybe...its love, Miranda. It does not have an explanation, if you don't know that, then one day you will." Shepard gave her a friendly smile, and that friendly smile warmed up Miranda's heart, it even made her blush for a second._

_"I'm leaving now...tell your sister I will call later..." Shepard mumbled, and turned around; walking out of the school, like there was nothing wrong...like nothing happen._

_Miranda simple watched Shepard walking away.__That smile..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lawson's Mansion<strong>

The very moment the Lawson's sisters got home, Oriana rushed her way upstairs voiding her sister's gaze and conversation. The ride home was silent, but Oriana could tell her sister was angry, and she didn't knew why, she tried to ask about Shepard as well, since she wanted to say goodbye, but her sister almost barked at her for the question, so she figured this was all about the kiss between her and Shepard, so she knew very well what she had to do now, which was run to her room and lock herself in there till next morning, and sneak away to go early to school without face Miranda.

But of course, not everything was at her favour. "Oriana!" Miranda shouted after her sister, as she was about to run upstairs, but she noticed one of their servants stand on the hallway, which meant he probably wanted to say something. Perking up an eyebrow, she looked at the servant, like waiting for him to say whatever he had to.

"Miss Lawson, I just wanted to inform you, your father will still be absent for few days. His businesses are taking a little longer than usual."

"Alright, thanks for the warning." Miranda said before move her hand like she was scooting the servant away. She was glad her father would still take a while before come back, everything was better when her father was away in business, at least there was nobody to bother her, but that new girl named Shepard came to annoy her as well…Oh yeah, she still had to have a conversation with her younger sister, there was no way Oriana was going to escape this.

Walking upstairs, she was about to knock on her sister's bedroom door, till she heard some voices, and that was impossible because her sister was alone. Tilting her head forward, she placed her ear against the door, and started to try listening what was going inside.

"_Hey, don't worry pretty girl, I'm fine."_ Shepard's voice sounded

Wait…Was that Shepard's voice?! How?! Miranda was about to snap till she heard her sister.

"Still…I'd like to have you in front of me, and face-to-face conversation. Not through the phone."

Did her sister's voice sounded sad? It kind of made Miranda's heart break.

"_Don't worry about it, Ori. I'm fine, really, it's just few bruises here and there, no big deal."_

"I'm sorry if I think getting in a fight with somebody is no big deal."

A muffled laugh could be heard on the other side of the call. _"Yeah, now you sounded like your sister, guess it's a Lawson's thing."_

"Is it bad?"

"_Why would it be bad? It makes you both special."_

"Special?" Asked with a little smile.

_Special?..._Miranda thought.

"_Yeah, like everybody's different, right? I mean you two have strong genes, you are almost twins, but I still think you are prettier than Miranda." _Another low chuckle.

Oriana chuckled as well. "Nah, that's impossible, I think my sister's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"_Hey, don't say that. Sure, your sister is very beautiful and all, but you are beautiful too Oriana, on your own perfect way."_

This words almost made Oriana cry, hell, they did, and she felt a small tear roll down over her cheek, as a shaky laugh escaped her lips. "Thanks, Shepard. Very much."

"_Don't mention, girl."_

"No, really. Thank you for everything, for joining the ballroom dancing classes even though you didn't liked, for be my partner, for help me with the Ed's situation, for the performance you showed today with me, and most of all, thanks for being a kind friend, I never had a friend like you before." Oriana's voice was getting shakier, clearly she was crying silently.

There was a big silence on the other end of the call, but then we could hear a small sniff, did it belonged to Shepard? _"Yeah, well, thanks for being the one that appreciates me as I am. I have been having some struggling during these years to try fit in some place. It seems my luck is changing, for good now." _

Oriana smiled as she heard Shepard's words, clearly the older woman had many secrets hidden, but Oriana would never dare herself to ask Shepard about that, since it seemed way too personal. "You welcome! Your luck will keep staying on the good side, I hope. I certainly wouldn't want another fight."

"_You see as much as you try to run away from trouble, it always ends ups finding you. It's like my only friend, lucky me I have somebody named Oriana as a friend now."_

A girly giggle escaped Oriana's lips as she wiped her tears away. "Glad we are friends, Shep." She bite down on her lip after saying that. She did not knew who Shepard fought, since the older girl only said this was some guys she had trouble back in the past, and since Shepard didn't wanted to talk about it, Oriana dropped it off at least about who were the bullies part.

"_So am I. Anyway, shouldn't you be at bed? It's almost 11pm, and I believe you have classes in the morning as I do."_

"Hey, don't act mom on me now."

"_Little Oriana go brush your teeth, pee, and get ready to bed. I will be in your bedroom in five minutes for a goodnight kiss."_

Oriana puffed out her cheeks like in a grumpy manner, even though Shepard couldn't see it. "Geez, fine mom."

"_Haha, good night, Ori. See you tomorrow."_

"See you tomorrow, Shepard. Good night."

And with that, their conversation ended, and Oriana went do what Shepard said, she walked in the bathroom that stayed within her room and began to brush her teeth.

Miranda still remained outside, with her ear against the door the entire time, and she was no feeling bad about this, she was going to step in and yell at her sister for her foolish actions about being with Shepard, but after witness how good and kind Shepard was with Oriana, she couldn't deny such happiness for her sister, right? Even though she still couldn't understand what was the "Ed's issues", wasn't he her sister's boyfriend? She never really liked the boy, but she was social enough to not be mean to him, since her father seemed to enjoy him pretty much, or more like his money and family.

Huffing out, she shook her head and went to her bedroom, she still couldn't remove that small heart ache she had after hearing her sister's conversation with Shepard. She was conflicted, on one hand she was happy for her sister, and on the other hand she was angry at Shepard to be with her sister, angry at her to take advantage on her sister, if she was really doing that, but deep inside she was feeling slightly jealous, and that was messing around with her. Why the hell was she jealous about her sister being with Shepard? That was just fucked up, and she felt like smashing things now, why Shepard messed up with her so much? Why couldn't she simple ignore her existence like she does with almost everybody she hates. It seems this Shepard girl is way too mysterious for Miranda to ignore.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day <strong>didn't go so smoothly, Shepard finally showed up after being twenty minutes late at the math class, but she was having trouble this morning to hide her bruises, it was moments like this she cursed herself that she didn't had better make-up, the only one she owned had over five years, and it was a cheap one, so it was already messed up and ruined. Plus she went to house this morning, in a rush to ask her if she could remove the bandage on her cheek, wondering if her cut would be better, but simple changed the bandage, since the old one was already dirty with blood, the wound was covered with dry blood and that was good, but the bandage still had to remain there in case it began to bleed again, and she wouldn't catch an infection.

Either way, she looked awful and she hated it, she had a small white bandage aid on her eyebrow, squeezing both skins together, so it would heal quickly and not leave a big scar, then her lower lip was still swollen and the fresh bruise was obvious, so was the other bruise mark under her left eye, she felt fucked up. A cut on her right cheek, a dark purple mark under her left eye, a cut on her right eyebrow, a bruise on her lower lip, and everything looked dark, red or purple, and she was hating it. When she arrived the academy, she went quickly to the bathroom, to take another last look at her, she didn't wanted to show up like this, it was weird and not pretty, she didn't seemed to be a person to care about her looks, but she did, at least enough to not show up at a place like this.

This Ed guy was totally going to pay, when she had the chance she would throw herself at him and beat him like they were both animals fighting for survival, of course she wouldn't kill him, but leaving him some deep painful bruises would be good enough for her. This was what he wanted to do with her, mess around with her mental and physic as well. – Time to push those thoughts away and face this, she seriously thought about not coming today, but If she done that she would be in deep trouble, and she was starting to like this Academy no matter what consequences she faced on the way.

The very moment she stepped inside the math class, and apologized for her delay, everybody started at her and gasped, some were disgusted, others were worried, others were simple amazing her bruises, like Jack and Aria, another people fucked up in the head, but Shepard always thought they were those kind of people once they were loyal to you, they would never leave your back, and she appreciates that on people.

Shepard sat down on her usual seat besides Kelly and began to remove her math book and her notebook, also a pen.

"Are you alright?" Kelly decided to ask as she had worry crossed all over her face.

"Huh?" Shepard frowned slightly as she turned around to face Kelly. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just had some trouble with somebody, no big deal." Shepard tried to smile, but she remembered how much it hurt her cheek and lower lip if she tried to smile, and feared her cheek would start bleeding again; she wanted it to heal quickly and leave minimal scars on her.

"If you need to talk, just call me and I will listen to you." Kelly smiled at Shepard.

It was a warm feeling for the blonde girl, she thought Kelly would start trying to get the truth out of her, but all she did was say if Shepard wanted to talk she would listen to her, she didn't even asked once time about what happen, she just said if she wanted to talk, she would be there, and that was a new thing for Shepard. Maybe Oriana was right, her luck would stay on the good side.

**…**

After the math class, chemical one, and the languages one, it was finally time for lunch and Shepard's stomach watched how hungry she was.

"I always wonder how you humans could make that…" Tali asked as she stood beside Shepard and perked up an eyebrow, she even stretched out her hand and poked Shepard's belly softly.

Even though the touch was soft, it still kind of hurt her, made her remind the kicks Ed had placed on her stomach, but she totally ignored the pain and looked down at Tali with a smile. "Yeah, well we don't do it on purpose, it just happens every time we are hungry. It's like 'If you won't feed me, I will make a noise so the others can know you are hungry and they will feed me' " Shepard finished her words with a small laugh, still trying her best to ignore the all pain that made her body feel.

Tali chuckled at Shepard's words, so did Liara and Kelly who were standing around her. The trio had agreed to shut up about Shepard's bruises and pretend like she wasn't even hurt, if Shepard wanted to open up she would, and they would listen to her, if she didn't wanted to say a thing, they wouldn't bother her about it.

They sat down at an empty table, with their tray of food right in front of them as they started eating while chatting about how cranky Udina was this morning at the math class, but that man was always cranky, so, Shepard commented about him being sexual frustrated at how it could mess up somebody to not have sex for a long time, and that's when Tali got her…

"So, you talk because you already know?" Tali asked with a silly grin. As much as adorable she looked, and how her voice sounded, this was totally out of character; here she thought Tali would never say such things, but she was a pervert cute quarian then.

Shepard almost chocked on her food, before look at Tali and clear her throat. "Maybe…" She admitted before look back down at her food with her pale cheeks slightly pinkish.

"I knew it!" Tali laughed and Liara simple tried to hold back a giggle, and the blush that was slowly showing up upon her blue cheeks. Kelly just allowed herself with laugh along with Tali but felt slightly sorry that Shepard faced Tali's pervert traits.

Before the girls conversation could go any further, somebody stepped closer to their table, somebody that they weren't waiting for, which was Miranda.

"Miranda…" Kelly mumbled as she looked up at the dark haired girl.

Miranda simple ignored everybody else and leaned down, getting herself closer to Shepard, as she softly whispered into her ear, only leaving Shepard able to hear her. "You better not hurt, Oriana, Shepard. Or I'll make sure to be the first one who gets you this time." After finishing those words, she simple removed herself away from Shepard, looked down at the other three, and did not smiled, nor showed any emotion, just her simple poker face like she always has, then she simple walked away, going back to her life.

"The hell was that?" Tali asked, perking up an eyebrow.

Kelly and Liara were as confused as Tali and looked at Shepard, waiting for her replay.

Shepard was a bit speechless not at Miranda's words, because she was already waiting for those words, but she was speechless that Miranda decided to approach her and whisper something in her ear in public. Ignoring that, she looked back at her friends, who were as confused as her, but she simple shrugged forcing a small smile. "Miranda's issues, nobody knows what the hell she has going on in her mind." _Not even me…_

**…**

It was the end of the day, and Oriana had spotted out Shepard on the hallways, and she asked Shepard if she could wait a bit outside once her classes were over, she would go quickly meet up with her, because she had something to discuss with her.

Now, Shepard simple waited outside the school, sitting on the benches that remained at the courtyard, she had her back leaned against the bench and her ankles slightly crossed in front of her, with her palms over her stomach, and her bag by her side over the bench.

"Shepard!" Oriana called out as she skipped happily towards Shepard.

Shepard turned her head and looked up at the young girl, she picked up her bag and placed it upon her lap, so Oriana could sit right beside her. "Hey little girl."

Oriana sat down besides Shepard and puffed out her cheeks in a grumpy manner. "Stop calling me that, it makes me feel little."

"Well, you are little." Shepard chuckled and poked her cheek softly.

"It doesn't mean you have to mention it!" Oriana giggled, trying her best to sound mad, but it was almost impossible, she really liked Shepard's company.

"Alright, alright. So what did you wanted to talk about?" Shepard smiled looking at Oriana.

"Well, first of all, how are you feeling?" Oriana frowned slightly, getting worried now. She stretched out her left hand and pressed her finger very softly upon Shepard's bruised eyebrow.

"I'm fine, it's not as hurtful as it looks." Shepard kept her small smile, and yes it was as hurtful as it looked, but she was a tough woman.

Oriana didn't want to bother Shepard about it, so she simple shrugged it off. "Alright, if you say so." Oriana made herself more comfortable on the bench, before clear her throat, and try to gain the courage to ask Shepard something.

"Something's wrong?" Shepard wondered what was going with Oriana.

"Well you see…" Oriana cleared her throat again. "A-Ashley is throwing a party…like a Christmas tomorrow, since it's our last day at school and its Friday, she's throwing a party at some rented place at 8pm, and I was wondering if you wanted…" Oriana couldn't find any more courage to continue her words.

"You want me to go with you?" Shepard smiled a bit as she watched how nervous the girl seemed.

"Y-Yes!" Oriana almost jumped on her seat, but quickly got herself together. "I mean, if you want to as well.."

"Hum, let me see. I'm actually wondering why my fake girlfriend would be so nervous to ask me out." Shepard teased Oriana around.

Oriana couldn't help but to blush and giggle nervously. "Yeah well.."

"Don't worry, little girl. I will go with you." Shepard just chuckled slowly before place her palm over Oriana's head and ruffle her hand wildly through her short hair.

"Hey, hey!" Oriana yelped, before remove Shepard's hand away from her head and start fixing her hair, or try to. "Thanks for coming! But don't call me little girl there, it will be just too awkward."

"I will try, little girl, I will try." Shepard grinned at Oriana, who simple laughed with her adorable smile and her hair slightly messy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, not an exciting chapter, but next one will be, since it involves a party and teenagers. :)<strong>

**Stick around!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7, with Ashley's party! (Smaller sorry)**

**Hope you guys enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Bosh'tet<span>

**Lawson's Mansion**

Oriana after dinner went straight to her bedroom and pretend she was going to fall asleep early. Miranda found it a bit odd but decided to not bother her sister, since she had to prepare herself for a party, some party that Jacob convinced her to go, she asked him about it, but he keeps telling her it's a surprise, and she hopes is a good one, maybe spending time with the dark skinned boy will get her mind off few things.

When it was almost midnight, Oriana was finally fully dressed in her dark green tight dress, but not very short one, it stayed right by the middle of her thighs and now she was putting on the high-heel shoes she took from her sister. If she was going to this party where the most senior year would be, she had to make sure she wouldn't look so young, plus she was going with Shepard, and something about the blonde woman made her want to show off more and act older. – Now that she was done, she had another task, which was to sneak out, without anybody noticing her. The best way right now was out of the window, and she would totally do that, it would be okay, right? It's not a big fall, and the rope of the sheets will hold her weight, right? At least she hoped.

Tossing the rope of sheets out of the window, she wrapped the other end against her bed and then walked up to the window as she finally took a deep breath and began to slowly slide down from it. At first she gasped, because her bed probably moved in her room, she moved way too fast down. Calming herself, she kept going down slowly, hoping the bed would keep up with her weight, and when she was only three meters away from the ground, the rope of sheets broke and she fell, but before she could scream, somebody caught her.

"I don't think that's the safest way, Ori." Shepard mumbled as she caught Oriana on her arms, she even huffed out a bit at the sudden weight rushing down on her arms, but she managed to hold the younger girl and not let her hit the ground.

Oriana looked up at Shepard and threw her arms around Shepard's neck, she was shaking. "Oh thank god, Shepard you are my hero!" She half whispered half yelled.

Shepard only chuckled gently and placed the shorter girl on the ground. "Shall we go? My bike's parked on the other end of the road, and a bit away from your mansion. Better be safe than sorry." She shrugged.

"Yeah, let's go." Oriana grinned as she started walking but then her eyes landed on Shepard. The older woman was wearing jeans, with snickers, a white shirt underneath a black blazer. "You are looking good, Shepard." Oriana giggled.

"Thank you, so are you, little girl." Shepard winked at her and mocked her a bit as she started to walk.

"Hey, you promised!" Oriana puffed out her cheeks in a grumpy manner.

"I didn't promised anything, I said I would try to stop you call little girl." Shepard shrugged again with a silly smirk as she kept walking towards where her bike was parked.

"Ugh, tease." Oriana mumbled as she followed Shepard.

* * *

><p><strong>Get Loud'(made up name)<strong>

They finally reached the place, the one that Ashley had rented for tonight so she could throw her Christmas party. She couldn't do this at her house, because her parents were there, but they were kind enough to handle her money to at least rent this place, however, they forced her to do a pinky-promise and not get pregnant today, like she was going to let that happen, geez.

This place was basically like a big mansion, with few bedrooms, three bathrooms, two kitchens, a big living room, a backyard, and even a pool. Ashley was totally satisfied with what she got so far, thanks to the money she saved and thanks to what her parents gave her, and of course, thanks to her granny's spoiling her, she got a nice place and the best party, this party would totally be the next subject to talk about when the school starts again.

"Oh my, this place is awesome!" Oriana yelped in excitement as she jumped off Shepard's bike and held the helmet on her both hands.

Shepard removed herself from the bike too and then removed her helmet from her head, before lift the seat and drop the helmet inside it. "Ashley probably stole a bank." Shepard joked before stretch out her hand towards Oriana.

Oriana giggled and saw Shepard's hand, so she quickly gave the blonde older girl the helmet, so she could put it away. "Aw, don't think so bad of her."

Shepard put the helmet next to hers, then allowed the seat fall back again. She removed her keys and dropped it on the back of her pocket. "I will try." Shepard smiled and then placed her palm against her chest and rose her elbow slightly towards Oriana. "Shall we enter?" She said with a mocking silly tone.

Oriana rolled her eyes at Shepard and bite down on her lower lip to hide a smile. She wrapped her arm around Shepard's as the both girls began to walk, heading inside the building.

**...**

Of course to get inside this building they had to go through bunch of other people, who knew Ashley had so many friends? Well, probably not everybody here was her friend, since friends of friends were here, and maybe few strangers that decided to show up and just mingle, but other than that, the party is pretty cool.

Jack and Aria are doing drink contests and messing around with some young pals; Ashley, Liara, Kelly and Tali, they were...If Shepard's eyes were right they were playing pong beer game?

"Huh, guys..." Shepard called out as she stepped closer to the girls that were on the ping pong table, with bunch of red cups full of beer.

"Shepard! There you are! Isn't Oriana with you?" Ashley said with a big smile, and her cheeks slightly pink.

"Yeah, well she's at the bathroom right now." Shepard shrugged before force a smile. "But what are you guys doing?"

"Oh you bosh'tet!" Tali shouted as she hit the the empty cup against the table.

"Ah, I won!" Liara jumped in happiness, as she looked so innocent and adorable.

Shepard chuckled at this sight, before shake her head slowly. "Do you guys can even drink that? I mean...how old are you two really?" Shepard perked up an eyebrow not really sure about Liara and Tali's age, she couldn't say they were both her age, because that was a big lie, they lived longer than her.

"I-" Liara was about to answer Shepard, if Tali didn't got herself behind the asari and quickly wrapped her three finger hand around Liara's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh-! We are old enough to drrrrrrrink!" Tali frowned at Shepard with that adorable yet beautiful face.

Ashley chuckled before take another sip from her beer too. "Alright, but I think you should cool down Tali." Ashley then looked at Shepard. "Can you take her outside for like maybe ten minutes? Or like a hour?"

Shepard laughed as well, and then shook her head. "Alright, no problemo. Come on purple. Lets put something in you, that isn't alcohol."

"Oh, is that a promise?" Tali half closed her eyes as she used her flirtatious voice and approached Shepard. She quickly wrapped her arm around Shepard's waist and leaned herself against her.

"Yeah, lets give you oxygen, shall we?" Shepard rolled her eyes playful at Tali and placed her palm on the quarian's back as she brought her out of the living room.

Ashley bit down on her lower lip and then looked at Kelly and Liara. "SO..lets continue our game, however, who loses will have to give a kiss on the mouth, to the winner."

"Oh goddess..."

"..."

**...**

"Tali- what are- you do- doing." Shepard couldn't talk properly, because the quarian hands were pushing her around, making her bump into things, and driving her into some empty room.

"Shhhh, Sheprraarrrd." Tali smirked and with a final push, Shepard's legs hit the bed and she fell on her back over the sheets. Tali quickly got herself on top of Shepard and crashed her lips against Shepard's.

The blonde woman quickly shot her eyes wide open, and gasped at the touch. She pressed her palms against Tali's shoulder, moving herself inches away from her body. "Tali, you are drunk."

Tali groaned out when Shepard pushed her away. "That's why we should do this! We wont remember it tomorrow, so everything will be the same."

Shepard looked at her with her eyebrows raised, she was more surprised that Tali managed to say such big sentence without failing once.

"Now shhhh, and enjoy. This might be my first time, but I will make sure to be experrrienced." Tali licked her lower lip, before smash her lips against Shepard's again. This time the quarian girl wrapped her fingers around Shepard's wrists and shoved them above her blonde hair, holding down the human, so she wouldn't be pushed away again.

Shepard this time didn't left her eyes open, she closed them but struggle a bit when Tali grabbed her wrists, but god damn, the poor blonde melted into Tali's kiss, she was actually enjoying this. People spoke highly about the asari's but this quarian was not so many steps behind.

Tali giggled into the kiss and removed her hands away from Shepard's, slowly caressing her arms, then finally reaching the collar of her blazer, she grabbed it and brought Shepard up, making the human sit now, as Tali sat up on her lap. The quarian began to remove Shepard's blazer and tossed it across the room, before place her hand on the white shirt Shepard was wearing, and start unbuttoning it, revealing slowly her white bra.

Shepard obey Tali like a little doll, now she was sitting up and was moving her bare palms against the quarian's back, feeling her bare skin as well. Tali was probably wearing one of those dresses that showed her back. Oh yeah, the quarian girl was wearing a dress, so...Shepard moved her hand down, reaching Tali's bottom, and gave a strong squeeze, already feeling bare skin as well, her dress was probably wrapped around her waist by now.

Tali gasped when she felt Shepard's hand squeezing her ass. She quickly wrapped her legs around the humans waist and pushed her tongue into Shepard's mouth, to start play with her warm, wet tongue. Tali grabbed Shepard's hand that was on her bottom and moved it down to her thigh, then down to her inner thigh, closer to her groin.

And that's when reality hit Shepard. No, she couldn't do this, it wasn't right. Tali was just a friend, who was way too drunk, and she wouldn't take an advantage of a friend like that. Plus the quarian girl said it would be her first time, and Shepard isn't going to let Tali's first time be a drunk night with the new girl at the academy. Even tho it was better to be Shepard the first one, then any other drunken person that this place has. But no, she couldn't do this.

"Wait, Tali- no." Shepard broke the heated kiss and took a deep breath to gain back the air in her lungs.

"Shhh, Shepr- Just enjo- ah!" Before Tali could finish her words, Shepard had flipped them over, Tali had her back now against the sheets, and Shepard was over her. "If you want to- be on top- you cou- could just- ask." Tali grinned as she kept her legs around Shepard's waist and now brought her closer, feeling already their groins touching, the quarian moaned in pleasure.

"No, Tali." Shepard was trying her best to control herself, even if she was a good person and all, she still had a bit of alcohol in her, and Tali's moan wasn't helping her one a bit. "You are drunk, and no its not okay, we can't do this. We are going to stop, and you are going back with Ashley and the others, and pretend none of this happen. You can go back to your drink game, but make sure you stay by Ashley's side, the entire night." Shepard was rambling a bit, but she was dead serious at the end of her words. If Tali found another person that would be way more willingly than Shepard, then the night wouldn't end so good for Tali. Well maybe extremely good, but the next morning not so much.

"Keelah..." Tali brought Shepard's hips more closer, allowing another cute moan escape from her lips. This time she pressed her palm against Shepard's breast, about to remove the human's bra.

"Stop, stop, stop." Shepard blushed and mumbled those words, before quickly grab Tali's wrist and remove her hand away from her, then she grabbed the quarian's ankles and removed her legs away from her waist as well. Shepard stood up from the bed and then began to button up her shirt, before pick up her blazer and put it on as well, trying her best to look decent, so nobody would suspect a thing.

"Ugh, you are a bosh'tet, Shepard." Tali cursed under her breath before roll over the sheets, so now she would be laying on her tummy.

"Yeah, yeah, but this "bosh'tet" is making sure you wont regret a thing next morning." Shepard sighed out and walked up to Tali, literally dragging the quarian from the bed, before help her walk out from the room.

**...**

"There you two are! Where were you?!" Ashley asked out loud even tho Shepard and Tali were only three steps away from each other.

"Hum, outside, fresh air, just like you said." Shepard gulped before look around like she was guilty about something. Tali was basically leaning herself all over Shepard, but when she saw Ashley, she quickly approached the human brunette and threw her arms around Ashley's neck, so she could hang herself on her now. "She's...pretty drunk.." Shepard said, pressing her lips tightly against each other as she tried to not look or sound so guilty.

"I can see that..." Ashley chuckled as she wrapped her arm around Tali's waist, holding her closer.

Kelly was sitting down on a chair that was closer to the table, she had her arms over the ping pong table, and dropped her forehead against them, she was feeling rather nauseous after drinking so much.

Liara was still jumping in joy. "I won again!" She looked down at Kelly, and when she poked her arm, the redhead girl simple groaned.

"You guys still playing..." Shepard grinned when she noticed how Kelly was feeling bad because of the alcohol, how Ashley was just laughing at everything, how Tali was horny, and how Liara seemed so sober after so much alcohol, or probably none, since she just seems to be winning everything.

"Shepard, there you are!" Another voice sounded between the group, and this time it was Oriana.

"Ori.." Shepard looked over her shoulder at the brunette young girl with a small smile.

"I was trying to find you. I just saw Jacob in here! We need to leave." Oriana told her, as she quickly grabbed Shepard's wrist, starting to tug her away from her friends.

"Wha-" Shepard was cut off by the strong tug the little girl had, but then just kept walking after her. "Why? Did Jacob do anything to you?" Shepard frowned.

"No, no, no. Its just, my sister said she would go out with Jacob tonight, and if he's here, then she's here too! We need to leave now!" Oriana was freaking out, and she kept pushing people out of her way while tugging Shepard along with her.

"Oh...wait, your sister doesn't know you are here?" Shepard perked up an eyebrow at Oriana, and the younger girl stopped on her tracks before look back at Shepard with a look like 'are you kidding me?' "Yeah, right, forgot I asked that."

"Mhm, now lets go be-" Oriana was cut off when she stepped out of the house, straight to the courtyard, where the pool was. Ed was right there, standing with some chick by her side, and his friends around him. Oriana frowned and gulped when Ed finally looked at her, with that horrible evil smirk, how come his family saw as a good guy?

"What?" Shepard asked as she finally got herself more closer to Oriana and then looked at where the brunette was looking, and she saw Ed, god damn it, that prick was here too? Shepard frowned as she looked at him, and half closed her eyes, if glares could kill he would be dead.

"Shepard." Oriana called and when she looked down, her lips would be locked with Oriana's. Oh goddamnit, people need to stop kissing her like this, or she's just too weak and has that big nostalgia of this wonderful kisses.

"The fuck is that bitch doing with my girl." Ed barked as she pushed the chick that was clinging to him, and began to approach Shepard and Oriana.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC?...<strong>


End file.
